Just before the end
by La plume rouge
Summary: De la rentrée jusqu'aux prochaines vacances d'été, les Maraudeurs auront de quoi faire en cette sixième année à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard. Les occasions et la motivation ne manqueront pas aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups pour frapper de nouveau. Mais les hormones qui commencent à travailler les Maraudeurs seront-ils responsables de leurs premières discordes ? RLSB JPLE
1. Welcome to Hogwarts, yet

**Eh non, comme vous vous y êtes peut-être attendu en comprenant mal ce titre (ou le résumé, je ne sais diable comment), cela ne raconte pas les derniers instants des Maraudeurs tour-à-tour (quoique c'est une bonne idée que je garde en réserve) mais simplement la sixième année à Poudlard de ceux-ci. L'année avant la fin de leur scolarité et leur dernière année. Quoi ? Oui, ce n'est ni lyrique ni poétique mais c'est pas vous qui avez cherché pendant près d'une heure un put*** de titre à cette fic ! Soit dit en passant, ce sera une fic à chapitres, parce que personnellement, raconter leur sixième année en un seul chapitre de même pas 3000 mots, bonjour l'angoisse ! Pourquoi la sixième année ? C'est ma préféré. Pourquoi pas les premières, en toute logique ? Mais parce que je ne suis pas logique !**

**Ah, j'oubliais, cette fic est en lien avec mon OS "Happy birthday Moony" mais vous n'avez pas besoin de l'avoir lu pour comprendre. Ceci dit, si vous voulez comprendre pleinement les quelques références, ne vous privez pas, vous feriez une heureuse !**

**Voilà, ceci étant dit, j'espère que vous apprécierez cette fic - au concept sûrement très repris j'imagine malheureusement.**

**DISCLAIMER: tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K. Rowling, le scénario de cette fiction est à moi - j'aime bien tordre les Maraudeurs dans tous les sens, j'avoue, c'est ma passion cachée !**

**RATING: T (il y aura des choses bizarres tout au long de cette fic, évidemment)**

**Bonne lecture pour ceux qui n'ont pas fui en courant et pour les autres, je vous cours après évidemment !  
**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Remus était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre étroite, scrutant la pleine lune qui s'effaçait au fur et à mesure que le soleil l'éclipsait. Elle semblait l'observer, le narguer. C'était la seconde nuit après la nouvelle lune. Son corps le lançait encore douloureusement. ; l'astre solaire n'était levé que depuis quelques heures et la lune, plus pâle encore que d'ordinaire, commençait à s'estomper parmi le bleu limpide du ciel et des quelques nuages filandreux qui s'étiraient paresseusement dans le ciel. Il finit par quitter ce spectacle et relut pour la sixième année consécutive la même lettre, qui chaque année depuis ses onze ans lui parvenait par un hibou moyen duc majestueux, sorti tout droit de la volière de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard.

« Cher Mr. Lupin,

Vous voudrez bien prendre note que la nouvelle année scolaire commencera le premier septembre. Le Poudlard Express partira de la gare de King's Cross, quai n°9 3/4 à onze heures précises. Une liste de vos fournitures est jointe à cette lettre.

Veuillez ne pas omettre vos devoirs de préfet.

Avec mes meilleurs sentiments,

Professeur M. McGonagall, directrice-adjointe »

- Devoirs de préfet, marmonna Remus en appuyant sa joue contre son poing.

Ceux-si lui tapaient sur le système. Il n'avait rien demandé. Juste à ce qu'on lui fiche la paix pendant sa scolarité et voilà que depuis un an il était préfet et que tous les élèves connaissaient son nom. Lui qui avait horreur d'être sous le feu des projecteurs. Et puis honnêtement, il ne pensait pas être le mieux placé pour être préfet, surtout en comparaison de son homologue féminin, Lily Evans. Certes, il était sérieux et attentif en cours, mais lors de ses escapades avec ses amis, ça n'était plus la même chose. Il ne levait même pas le petit doigt pour les empêcher de faire quoi que soit, même lorsque cela relevait d'une certain danger. Et puis, en se remémorant leurs dernière sortie inoubliable à la fête foraine magique où ils avaient libéré un dragon qui avait sans nul doute détruit une bonne partie de la fête, ses doutes se renforçaient. Encore, si cela avait eu lieu quelques années auparavant, peut-être pourrait-on lui pardonner, mais il s'agissait d'un fait qui s'était déroulé un peu moins d'un mois plus tôt, lors de ces grandes-vacances-ci. Donc, pour lui, il était presque ridicule qu'il soit de nouveau nommé préfet. De plus, cela lui enlevait un quart du temps qu'il pourrait passer en compagnie de ses trois compères inséparables.

Il sursauta légèrement lorsque son père entra dans la chambre pour lui dire qu'il était l'heure de partir ; la route était longue.

Il poussa un dernier soupir et froissa la lettre qu'il fourra dans sa poche et souleva sa valise pleine de ses robes de sorciers, des fournitures fraîchement achetées sur le Chemin de Traverse et de tout le matériel habituel ainsi que de ses vêtements ; sa baguette quant à elle était serrée contre sa jambe, dans l'une des poches de son jean un peu râpé. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts et observa son père sortir sa propre baguette pour murmurer un vague « _Locomotor Barda_ ». Il dévala ensuite l'escalier en colimaçon qui grinça sous ses pas, suivi de la valise qu'il dirigeait avec sa baguette et Remus derrière lui ; il la récupéra tandis que son père prenait le volant et la déposa dans le coffre de la voiture que ses parents avaient démarré et le referma pour ensuite aller s'installer sur la banquette et leur dire que tout était prêt. Ils démarrèrent ensuite et Lupin passa son temps à scruter la petite route campagnarde, puis les rues de Londres qui défilaient devant ses yeux mi-clos et cernés. Sa récente transformation l'avait épuisé. Ses anciennes cicatrices lui semblaient encore plus ostentatoires, notamment celles qu'il avait sur le visage ; ce qui était déjà un sujet de babillage à Poudlard avait amplifié en rumeur qui circulait librement dans le collège. On racontait beaucoup de chose à propos du préfet de Gryffondor.

Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant la gare de King's Cross au bout de près de deux heures et descendirent de voiture après l'avoir garé dans un emplacement libre. Remus saisit sa grosse valise et la traîna jusqu'à un caddie pour être débarrassé de son poids, puis fonça dans l'habituel pylône et observa autour de lui, remarquant à peine sa mère apparaître avec son père au bras. Ce bon vieux Poudlard Express crachait des volutes de fumée et faisait déjà un boucan impressionnant. Ils étaient arrivés un peu moins d'un quart d'heure avant le départ. James et Sirius arrivant toujours pile poil à l'heure, il chercha Peter Pettigrow des yeux et le trouva près de sa mère un peu dodue qui discutait avec lui en souriant. Remus sourit à son tour. Peter était quelqu'un de transparent, de timide et s'effaçait très souvent lorsqu'il fallait prendre des décisions importantes, mais il était d'une grande gentillesse.

- Je vais voir Peter ! annonça-t-il à ses parents en leur laissant sa valise.

- Très bien, mais n'oublies pas venir nous dire au revoir, mon ange ! lui cria sa mère, ce qui le fit s'empourprer en sentant les regards qui s'étaient tournés vers eux.

- Sûrement pas, marmonna Lunard avant de saluer Peter d'un « Salut ! » enjoué.

Ce dernier le lui rendit bien et ils commencèrent à discuter tout naturellement ; Peter jetait de fréquents regards à Severus Rogue qui essayait de discuter avec Lily Evans, qui semblait de fort mauvaise humeur. Remus lui rappela gentiment que ce n'était pas poli de fixer les gens et le jeune homme détourna les yeux en rougissant, marmonnant des excuses.

- Je plaisante, Queudver. Alors, le reste de tes vacances s'est bien passé ? s'enquit Remus.

- Oh très bien ! J'ai été en Espagne avec mes parents.

- Je remarque que tu as en effet bien bronzé, rit Lupin.

- Et toi ? Tu ne devais pas aller en France ?

- Eh bien, c'est que... nous n'avons pas vraiment eu les moyens... Il valait mieux avec ma... condition, que je reste chez moi, murmura Remus, embarrassé.

Un léger silence ensuivit cette déclaration et Peter tenta de chercher en vain des mots de réconfort ou au moins un sujet capable de détourner ce malaise, mais leurs deux boutes-en-train préférés surgirent derrière eux en même temps que le train sifflait son départ. Décidément, toujours les rois.

- Lunard ! s'écria Sirius ; un peu plus et on aurait dit que sa queue de chien allait apparaître pour joyeusement s'agiter.

- Queudver ! renchérit James avec le même entrain.

- Patmol et Cornedrue, reprit Remus avec un sourire. Il faut y aller, le train va démarrer. Je vous rejoindrais dans une heure et demi, je vais dire au-revoir à mes parents et j'irais directement dans le wagin des préfets, à tout à l'heure !

Sirius fit un signe de la main un peu penaud à son Mumus préféré qui s'éloignait en courant et monta dans le premier wagon qui lui passa sous le nez, suivi de Peter et James. En lorgnant les Serpentard qui étaient majoritaires dans le wagon, James et Sirius lâchèrent des jurons puis parcoururent quatre wagons, Peter sur les talons. Ils passèrent devant plusieurs Poufsouffle, quelques Serdaigle et encore des Serpentard avant d'arriver dans un wagon rempli aux trois-quart de première année. Estimant qu'ils allaient avoir la paix au vu de leur différence d'âge qui agirait pour les première année comme un Repousse-Moldu, ils s'installèrent dans un compartiment déserté, à l'exception d'un deuxième année qui fuit sans sans demander son reste ; satisfait, Sirius s'étala de tout son long sur une banquette et James s'assit aux côtés de Peter, en face de Patmol.

Chacun fit part du reste de leur vacances suite à leur petite escapade à la fête foraine magique, et également des farces et autres mauvais tours que les deux fortes têtes avaient manigancé pendant le mois qui s'était écoulé. Peter buvait leurs paroles, absorbé par leur intelligence et leur charisme ; et leur ego qu'il ne faisait que flatter ainsi. L'heure et demi s'écoula sans incident majeur (ils avaient hué Severus qui passait dans leur wagon, esseulé, et qui avait serré les dents en faisant mine de ne pas les entendre) et une autre demi-heure s'étira sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, puis Sirius finit par froncer les sourcils, inquiet de l'absence de Remus.

- Il n'a sûrement pas encore trouvé notre compartiment, fit James en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, approuva fébrilement Peter.

Sirius grogna en signe d'approbation et croisa ses bras derrière sa tête, observant le couloir du wagon d'un air pensif ; James et Peter ricanèrent.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta princesse poilue ne s'est pas éprise d'un autre que toi en chemin ! siffla insidieusement Cornedrue.

- Ne sois pas jaloux, James, sourit férocement Sirius.

- Jaloux de quoi ? s'enquit Remus en faisant coulisser la porte du compartiment.

- De toi ! s'esclaffa Sirius.

- Notre cher Patmol s'inquiétait du fait que tu ne sois plus l'une de ses prétendantes, rit James, les pieds négligemment posés sur la banquette en face de lui, obligeant Pettigrow à se serrer un peu plus contre la fenêtre.

- Ma petite princesse, fit Sirius d'une voix faussement émue en écartant les bras en direction de Remus.

- Vous ne vous arrangez pas avec le temps, soupira Remus en allant s'asseoir aux côtés de Sirius qui s'était relevé pour lui faire de la place.

Le châtain rangea sa valise dans le filet à bagages et poussa un long bâillement en s'étirant, se rasseyant paresseusement sur la banquette. Sirius, pour accentuer le côté lourd de l'histoire, passa un bras autour de ses épaules et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, tandis que le pauvre Lupin grognait et tentait vainement de se dégager ; mais Sirius était plus musculeux que lui. Il abandonna donc et se laissa faire avec un air meurtrier sur le visage, jusqu'à ce que le grand brun ne se lasse et qu'il ne le laisse tranquille. Remus resta silencieux pendant près d'une demi-heure, à soupirer.

- Tu boudes, Lunard ? demanda James d'un air amusé.

- Non, je compte le nombre de poils dont ma main est pourvue, s'agaça ledit Lunard.

- Ah ? Et tu veux que je t'aide à compter ceux sous ton caleçon ? ajouta Sirius avec un sourire goguenard.

- Tu n'es qu'un obsédé sexuel, Patmol, soupira Remus en retenant à grand-peine un sourire.

- Tiens au fait, Mumus... tu portes un caleçon ou un boxer ? fit Sirius le plus sérieusement du monde.

Remus s'empourpra.

- Quelle question existentielle, Sirius..., marmonna-t-il.

- Ben quoi ! A moins que tu ne portes rien du tout, ricana son interlocuteur tandis que les deux autres pouffaient.

Remus se colora d'un délicat rouge pivoine et bafouilla des jurons dans sa barbe, lançant un regard noir à Sirius qui se tenait les côtes. Le reste du trajet se déroula paisiblement pour une fois entre les goinfreries de Peter après le passage du chariot à sucreries et les tentatives de Patmol et Cornedrue pour dérider le lycanthrope qui finirent par porter leurs fruits et Lupin se joignit à la conversation avec enthousiasme ; ils revêtirent leurs robes de sorciers lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le trajet touchait à sa fin et empoignèrent leurs valises tandis que Remus épinglait son insigne de préfet de Gryffondor sur le revers de sa robe. Ils descendirent du train en traînant leurs bagages et Remus partit indiquer la direction de la traditionnelle traversée du lac aux première année, demandant à Sirius de bien vouloir transporter sa valise ; ce dernier accepta avec un sourire et le laissa à sa tâche, suivant Peter et James qui montaient dans une calèche tirée par les invisibles Sombrals. Ils s'amusèrent à jeter les quelques Nids de Cafard qu'ils avaient préalablement pioché dans le chariot à friandises sur les Serpentard qui leur lançaient des injures et des malédictions, ce qui avait le don de beaucoup les faire rire. Une fois arrivés dans le hall d'entrée, le brouhaha ambiant et le chaleureux Poudlard qui les avait quitté au début de l'été les enveloppa.

Remus les rejoignirent lorsque les trois-quart des élèves furent assis dans la Grande Salle et ils lui firent une place à la table rouge et or, souriants. Minerva McGonagall réclama l'attention des élèves et la Répartition put débutée, les élèves de première année intimidés, impassibles ou téméraires défilaient les uns après les autres tandis que le quatuor commentait à voix basse, riant silencieusement ou applaudissant bruyamment les premiers quand un première année rejoignait les rangs de Gryffondor ; une fois la célèbre cérémonie de Répartition terminée et le Choixpeau emporté, Dumbledore entama son traditionnel discours, avant que les mets n'apparaissent sur la table en accord avec son sonore « Régalez-vous ! ». Les Maraudeurs mangèrent avec appétit, ravis de se retrouver en cette sixième année d'amitié à la même table, dans la même école de sorcellerie.

Lorsqu'ils montèrent se coucher, Lily avait devancé Remus et les Gryffondor passaient par le tunnel après avoir donné le mot de passe correct à la grosse dame, s'engouffrant dans la salle commune des lions. Remus marmonna un timide « _Leo fortisimus_ » et la grosse dame libéra le passage avec un petit sourire pour le préfet tandis que Sirius, James et Peter le suivait avec entrain. Ils montèrent directement dans leur bon vieux dortoir et Sirius s'affala sur son lit à baldaquin dans un soupir d'aise.

- Que tu m'avais manqué, mon bon vieux matelas ! soupira-t-il.

- Dis tout de suite que c'est aussi passionnant que de regarder une mandragore crier ! s'exclama James.

- Je dirais que c'est aussi mortel, en fait, pour ce que ça fasse une bonne blague mon cher Cornedrue, ricana Remus.

- Oh la ferme Lunard ! Va enfiler un boxer !

L'interpellé piqua un fard à cette référence et continua de ranger ses affaires silencieusement pendant que Peter l'imitait et que les deux grands gamins se chamaillaient. Au terme d'une heure, le couvre-feu fut instauré par Lily qui ordonna à tout le monde de la mettre en veilleuse, avec un agréable jeu de mot que reprit vaillamment James, qui évita de peu la gifle. Ils se couchèrent sans pour autant dormir et bavardèrent gaiement, mais à un niveau sonore suffisant pour ne pas être entendu des autres. Et pour une raison inconnue, les trois Maraudeurs décidèrent que le lit de Remus était plus confortable que le sien et il fut donc coincé entre James et Sirius, ronchonnant.

- De quoi tu te plains, Lunard ? T'es assis entre deux beaux gosses ! s'esclaffa James.

- Désolé, vous n'êtes pas à mon goût, répondit sèchement Lupin, sarcastique.

Un léger silence s'installa et Sirius posa abruptement sa main sur son épaule dans un grand éclat de rire suivit des deux autres ; quant à Remus, il affichait l'air d'incompréhension la plus complète. Au bout de une ou deux minutes, Sirius parvint à hoqueter:

- Ça admet en partie que tu es de l'autre bord, mon grand !

Remus ne releva même pas, trop accablé par leur manque total de maturité, et préféra soupirer et triturer l'une de ses mèches de cheveux clairs et attendre que leur hilarité momentanée disparaisse pour une autre sujet de conversation, qui ne tarda pas à arriver. Ils enchaînèrent donc mais n'oublièrent pas de se taquiner mutuellement ; quelque peu agacé, Lunard en vint à scruter le Saule Cogneur par la fenêtre de leur dortoir, l'air absorbé. Et lorsqu'il revint à lui, deux des Maraudeurs dormaient déjà. Ne restait plus que James et lui.

- Allez, je crois qu'il est temps d'aller ronfler, Lunard ! s'enquit James.

- Et moi je crois que tu as raison. Bonne nuit James.

- Bonne nuit mon vieux, répondit le brun en étouffant un bâillement et s'emmitouflant dans la couverture pour sombrer à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

Remus sourit et croisa le regard endormi de Sirius qui avait ouvert un œil ; il lui sourit plus doucement et se mit à l'aise pour dormir, Patmol l'observant.

- Quel... (Black bâilla) sublime spectacle m'offres-tu ô Lunard, minauda-t-il.

- Mais je t'en prie, Patmol, rit silencieusement Remus avant de se rouler entre les couvertures.

- Bonne nuit, Rem'.

- Bonne nuit Sirius, sourit Remus en éteignant la lumière.

Puis, au bout de quelques minutes de silence où les deux compères écoutaient la lente respiration de Peter et James, Remus finit par sentir un incontrôlable sourire étirer ses lèvres et il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer:

- C'est un caleçon.

Sirius pouffa dans son oreiller.

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu et au prochain chapitre j'espère ! Une review ?  
**


	2. Crazies dreams

**Voilà, deuxième chapitre ! Je m'excuse pour le côté un peu "administratif" de ce chapitre puisqu'il y a la distribution des emplois du temps, mais évidemment l'histoire avance ! Merci à mes deux revieweuses que je remercie très chaleureusement !**

**DISCLAIMER : rien ne m'appartient, tout est à J.K. Rowling, sauf le scénario qui est entièrement de moi.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Remus était assis dans son fauteuil préféré ; il relisait l'un de ses devoirs : un parchemin de soixante-quinze centimètres de long destiné à l'Arithmancie. Sa plume un peu miteuse s'agitait entre ses doigts nerveux et la pointe de la plume parcourait quelques lignes que ses yeux suivaient dans un même temps. Mais alors qu'il poursuivait sa relecture, deux bras entourèrent ses épaules et il frémit, un sourire fendant son visage concentré et il rejeta la tête en arrière tandis que des lèvres se joignaient doucement aux siennes. Il prit un plaisir sincère à caresser cette parcelle de peau et approfondit le baiser en enfouissant sa main dans les cheveux mi-longs de son compagnon, qui partit embrasser ses pommettes et ses mains, allant jusqu'à contourner le fauteuil et s'asseoir sur lui ; il était à présent à califourchon et regardait Remus avec cet air malicieux qui semblait le caractériser. Remus sourit et se lova contre lui, frémissant.

- Sirius...

Et Remus se réveilla.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup et il se rendit compte que son corps entier était ensuqué. Ses draps collaient désagréablement à sa peau et il fut parcouru d'un long frisson en tentant de se détendre, très perturbé par ce rêve. Il eut même la suprême honte de sentir l'érection matinale entre ses jambes, en sachant très bien pourquoi cette réaction était née, cette fois-ci. Il grelotta un peu, réflexe machinal de son corps, et se roula en boule entre les couvertures, scrutant la pénombre ambiante de la chambre et les corps endormis de ses meilleurs amis. Il ne pouvait s'empêchait de fixer intensément le visage paisible de Sirius. Il lui était déjà arrivé de faire des rêves très incongrus mais alors celui-là, ce devait être le pompon. Il était certain que cette journée allait être des plus étranges.

Il eut un léger sursaut en s'apercevant que James avait lui aussi les yeux grands ouverts. Le jour commençait à peine à poindre. Il devait être sept heures, tout au plus. Il fit un instant semblant de dormir, puis jugeant que refermer les yeux était pire puisque le visage de Sirius était imprimé dans son esprit, il rouvrit les yeux et finit par chuchoter :

- Tu as fait un rêve étrange toi aussi ?

- Il semblerait que tu sois finalement divinateur, Lunard, sourit mollement James, encore un peu ensommeillé.

- Mouais... qu'est-ce qui t'a réveillé ? s'enquit Lupin.

Il y eut un silence et James n'eut pas l'air de vouloir en dire plus ; le développement semblait superflu à ses yeux. Remus soupira doucement et eut la très nette impression que le brun ne s'étalerait pas sur ce sujet tant que lui-même ne se sera pas jeté à l'eau. Or, il était hors de question qu'il lui dise avoir rêvé d'embrasser Sirius et d'être son petit-ami. Non seulement James ne tiendrait jamais le secret au sein du groupe et le taquinerait, jugeant que ce serait un sujet très léger, et la rumeur se répandrait dans tout Poudlard. Génial pour un préfet d'être la cible des rumeurs les plus virulentes. En plus, les cicatrices sur son visage et la révélation et déformation très certaine de son rêve - en scène on ne peut plus érotiques, il n'en doutait pas - donnerait très probablement quelque chose du genre:

«- Remus Lupin ? Ah oui le préfet gay sado-maso ! Il paraît qu'il aimait se faire fouetter avec des lanières de cuir, ça se voit sur son visage !»

Pitié. Il avait déjà assez de problèmes comme ça sans se soucier de sa réputation. Il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui. Être sous le feu des projecteurs le révulsait. Il était quelqu'un de renfermé et de solitaire ; c'était déjà un miracle et un bonheur qu'il ait pu trouver des amis aussi géniaux, il n'en demandait pas plus. Juste qu'on lui fiche la paix. Il pourrait très bien se défendre si besoin était, faire une brève démonstration de force pour qu'on cesse de parler de lui dans son dos ou qu'on le respecte enfin, il savait qu'il en était capable et qu'il pourrait très bien le faire pour défendre ses trois amis, mais ce n'était pas son genre de se mettre en avant pour lui-même.

Il finit par repousser les couvertures en soupirant et posa la main sur la couverture de son livre d'Arithmancie puis la retira lentement, son rêve lui revenant en mémoire avec forces détails. Il saisit finalement son livre de Préparation avancée des potions de Libatius Borage et se cala dans la petite alcôve située juste sous la fenêtre qui filtrait les paresseux rayons du soleil ; ceux-ci commençaient à illuminer le Saule Cogneur au-dehors. Il n'y jeta pas un seul regard et se plongea dans sa lecture pour être au point sur le premier cours avec le professeur Slughorn. Le gros bonhomme leur avait promis l'année dernière un cours pratique intensif pour faire un bilan des connaissances qu'ils avaient acquises ces cinq dernières années. Et puis il avait promis à Peter qu'il l'aiderait à tricher.

Le pauvre angoissait d'avoir réussi à avoir son B.U.S.E de Potions. Remus doutait très fortement de sa réussite au vu de sa liste de B.U.S.E qui révélait un D sur cette matière mais il l'encourageait tout de même. De toute manière, le professeur Slughorn voyait chaque année le quart voire la moitié de ses élèves quitter ses cours en sixième année. Remus avait quant à lui obtenu un A. Il devait avouer que ce n'était pas sa matière favorite. Quant à James et Sirius, ils avaient tous deux eu un E. Il savait également que Peter avait raté son admission aux cours d'Astronomie, d'Histoire de la Magie et de Divination. Il faudrait également qu'il négocie pour la Défense contres les Forces du Mal, la Métamorphose et le cours de Potion, mais le reste était entre acceptable et effort exceptionnel. Sirius et James souhaitait abandonner les cours du professeur Brulôpot qui enseignait les Soins aux Créatures Magiques, tout comme Peter et lui qui n'y trouvaient pas grand intérêt ; de plus, cela allait alléger l'emploi du temps de Remus qui avait deux options de plus qu'eux : l'Arithmancie et l'Étude des Runes, dont il saisit d'ailleurs le manuel («Traité supérieur de traduction des runes») et en commença la préface, parcourant le programme du doigt.

Remus souhaitait abandonner les Soins aux Créatures Magiques qu'il ne supportait plus dans son emploi du temps, ayant cru naïvement en troisième année pouvoir gérer tout cela sans fatigue conséquente ; de plus, il avait suivi ces cours pour sa culture générale, pas pour un quelconque intérêt à sa future vie professionnelle. Il abandonnait également l'Histoire de la Magie, décision prise en commun avec Sirius et James ; et cela rendrait l'échec de Peter moins cuisant pour lui. En revanche, Remus poursuivait les cours de Potions malgré ses très faibles performances. Sirius et James souhaitaient abandonner avec pour argument que ça ne leur servirait à rien et que moins ils côtoieraient Servilus mieux ils se porteraient ; car en effet Severus poursuivait cette matière en laquelle il était très doué, tout comme Lily. Remus poursuivait également l'Astromie, l'Arithmancie, l'Étude des Runes, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, les Sortilèges et la Métamorphose. Il allait par contre demander au professeur McGonagall s'il lui serait possible d'alléger son emploi du temps en réduisant la fréquence de certains cours comme l'Astronomie et l'Arithmancie, tout en abandonnant la Botanique.

James et Sirius souhaitaient poursuivre Botanique, Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Sortilèges, Métamorphose et Astronomie, tout comme Peter ; sauf que lui avait été recalé en Astronomie et souhaitait être admis en Potions. Remus avait déjà des doutes la sienne, alors sur celle de Peter...

Sa longue réflexion ne lui permit pas de réviser suffisamment en fin de compte, constatant que les deux autres endormis s'éveillaient et criaient famine.

- Bande de goinfres, sourit Remus tandis que Sirius lui disait de la fermer.

Ils descendirent tous ensembles à la Grande Salle après s'être vêtu de leurs robes de sorciers et attaquèrent le petit-déjeuner avec enthousiasme, même Remus qui se traita intérieurement de glouton et ils observèrent quelques hiboux apporter du courrier par-ci, par-là. Mais ils n'étaient seulement que le deux septembre et il était rare que le nuage habituel de rapaces n'envahisse la Grande Salle pour distribuer lettres et colis. Les hiboux étaient plutôt rares. Et à leur grande surprise, une chouette lapone se posa devant Sirius et James, hululant avec fierté et leur tendant sa patte. Intrigué, Patmol tendit la main et la retira vivement en voyant que le volatile tentait de le pincer. L'animal se dirigea finalement vers Peter et lui tendit sa patte.

- C'est une chouette bigleuse ? ronchonna Sirius en haussant un sourcil.

- Faut croire, rit James, tandis que Remus observait le manège en engloutissant un toast.

Peter haussa les épaules et observa le petit colis qu'elle lui tendait, puis déficela sa patte et la chouette myope s'envola sans plus de cérémonie. Lors que Peter observa à l'intérieur, il se colora d'un rouge brique qui lui seyait à merveille. Ayant piqué sa curiosité, Remus s'approcha et observa lui aussi le contenu du paquet avant d'éclater de rire et de tendre un préservatif à Sirius qui piqua un fou rire de sa voix rauque et James prit l'objet en latex en main en étouffant son hilarité.

- Ton père s'inquiète des performances de son fils, s'étouffa Sirius.

- N-ne meure pas, Patmol, hoqueta Remus en ne pouvant s'empêcher de pouffer à nouveau.

- A-arrêtez, vous allez me tuer, réussit à marmonner James, écroulé sur la table et tenant toujours le moyen contraceptif.

- Je vous ferais remarquer que vos performances ne sont pas plus existantes que les miennes dans ce domaine, grogna Peter, de très mauvaise humeur.

Il y eut un long silence, puis chacun finit son repas en silence, vexé dans leur virilité. Puis aux alentours de huit heures et quart, les Maraudeurs boudeurs se dirigèrent vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall qui examinait leur B.U.S.E et leur distribuait leur emploi du temps. Ils attendirent dix minutes avant que Peter, tremblant des pieds à la tête, n'entre pour subir le verdict implacable. Il ressortit avec un air à la fois soulagé et un peu penaud, annonçant qu'il n'avait pas réussi à négocier les Potions et la Métamorphose, mais qu'il pouvait poursuivre la Botanique, les Sortilèges, la Défense contre les Forces du Mal (de justesse) et que McGonagall avait insisté pour qu'il continue les Soins aux Créatures Magiques pour combler un peu ses échecs. Vint le tour de Sirius, qui poursuivait Botanique, Sortilèges, Métamorphose, Défense contre les Forces du Mal et Astronomie. James avait les même affiliations mais à la grande surprise de tous, il avait finalement décidé de poursuivre les Potions. Remus avait le même emploi du temps que James à l'exception près qu'il poursuivait l'Étude des Runes et l'Arithmancie et abandonnait la Botanique. Une fois leurs emplois du temps en main, ils se dirigèrent tous en Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec le professeur Têtenjoy lorsque la sonnerie de neuf heures retentit. Le cours se passa sans embrouilles et le professeur prit même Peter sous son aile pour l'aider à progresser, étant donné qu'il avait été accepté de justesse.

Ils manquèrent le début du cours de Métamorphose puisque James et Sirius avaient croisé Severus dans le couloir, tandis que Peter sortait au-dehors pour les Soins aux Créatures Magiques. Remus inventa une excuse abracadabrante comme quoi il y avait eu un problème pendant l'intercours et McGonagall le scruta d'un air suspicieux avant de leur dire de s'asseoir d'un ton sec ; son statut de préfet aidait sans doute grandement en cet instant, même s'il était certain que le professeur doutait de ses dires. Sirius s'amusa pendant tout le cours à teindre les sourcils de James en violet qui lui-même retournait la pareille à Sirius en vert fluorescent. Remus se contentait de se teindre ses propres sourcils en feignant ne rien voir et évitant simplement quelques sortilèges qui avaient un peu déviés.

Cependant, les deux complices s'amusèrent à écrire dans le dos d'une fille : «Je suis folle de Sirius Black et James Potter» et Remus rectifia ça d'un coup de baguette à la fin du cours avant que quelqu'un ne se moque de la jeune fille ; et tout ceci sans que les deux bruns ne s'aperçoivent de rien. Il les suivit ensuite pour aller prendre leur déjeuner où ils rejoignirent Peter qui se plaignait du professeur Brulôpot. Remus se remémora leur petit désaccord et silence boudeur du matin avec un petit sourire, mais cette pensée le ramena également à son rêve et il le chassa silencieusement, tentant plutôt de deviner ce dont James avait rêvé. Il mangea pensivement tandis que les trois autres, parallèlement, l'imitaient bruyamment.

Il leur resta ensuite une heure et demi à tuer avant le début du cours de Potions pour James et Remus. Quant à Sirius et Peter, ils attendraient James pour aller en Botanique tandis que Lupin irait en Arithmancie et ils termineraient la journée avec Sortilèges tous ensemble.

Ils étaient tous réunis dehors, sous un ciel dégagé et une douce chaleur, près du lac. La discussion dérivait lentement, jusqu'à en arriver à leurs fameux rêves :

- Dis, Rem', tu étais déjà levé, tu devrais dormir de temps à autre, le taquina Sirius.

- J'avais fais un mauvais rêve, répondit tout naturellement le lycanthrope en haussant les épaules, avant de se rendre compte de sa gaffe.

Ils allaient à tout prix tenter de savoir quel était le sujet de son rêve.

- Quel rêve, Remus ? demanda Peter, intrigué.

- Euh... rien.

- Bah, dis toujours ! ajouta Sirius.

James restait silencieux ; il avait deviné que Remus rebondirait sur son propre rêve si jamais il s'y mettait aussi. C'était toujours ça de moins.

- Ce n'est pas très intéressant..., marmonna Remus en feignant s'intéresser aux ondulations que le calma géant provoquait sur son passage dans le lac.

- Lunard ! s'outra Sirius en le secouant par l'épaule. Faut pas te mettre dans des états pareils mon vieux. Allez, crache le morceau, ça va peut-être te faire du bien.

_Me faire du bien ?_ ricana intérieurement Lupin. Oui, que tout le monde se fiche de lui, évidemment que ça allait lui faire du bien.

- J'ai rêvé... que je me faisais avaler par un poisson rouge.

Il y eut un silence et tous l'observèrent en haussant les sourcils.

- Qui criait «Je me vengerais», crut bon de rajouter Lunard.

- Euh... tu devrais consulter, Rem', finit par rire Sirius.

- C'est vrai, approuva Peter en hochant la tête.

Remus grommela un «Mais oui, j'y penserais» agacé et tenta de détourner la conversation. Lorsque les cloches retentirent de nouveau à treize heures, il fut soulagé d'avoir évité la curiosité des deux autres. Cependant, juste avant d'emboîter le pas à James, Sirius l'attrapa par le coude :

- Tu me diras en quoi consistait _vraiment _ton cauchemar ? chuchota-t-il.

Remus déglutit et lui jeta un regard éloquent avant d'entrer dans les cachots. Sirius le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce que le professeur Slughorn ne referme les portes et soupira avant de se détourner. Il le ferait craquer.

Remus retint une exclamation de surprise outrée en voyant James s'installer à côté de la préfète Lily Evans qui fit mine de ne pas le voir ; et il eut la stupéfaction de constater que James, oui James Potter, tentait d'engager une conversation _agréable _avec Lily Evans. Et quelque peu vexé de s'être fait ainsi abandonné par l'un de ses meilleurs amis, il s'installa en bout de table en silence et écouta vaguement les instructions pour le cours pratique intensif. Il soupira tout en s'exécutant et laissa ses pensées vagabonder.

A présent, il avait une vague idée de ce à quoi James avait rêvé. Il criait haut et fort dans le Poudlard Express que jamais plus il ne mettrait un pied en Potions et là, aujourd'hui, il avait décidé de reprendre ces cours. Après l'étrange rêve. Remus supposait qu'il avait rêvé de Lily. Après, ce n'était que pure supposition mais les événements récents concordaient ; mais il en revint bien vite aux dernières paroles que lui avait adressées Sirius. Il fallait à tout prix lui faire oublier son entêtement et l'éviter le temps que cela prendra. Mais comment ?

- Mon cher Remus ! s'écria Slughorn en retenant son poignet.

En effet, il s'apprêtait à verser une décoction verdâtre, qu'il ne souvenait même pas avoir produite, dans son chaudron.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur, balbutia-t-il. J'ai l'esprit un peu ailleurs, avoua-t-il.

- Ah, la jeunesse, sourit légèrement le bedonnant professeur. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez un emploi du très chargé. Vous ne croyez pas que vous êtes suffisamment bon dans les matières que vous poursuivez pour arrêter les Potions ?

- Mais je tiens vraiment à poursuivre vos cours, monsieur ! protesta Lunard.

Il entendit vaguement Severus ricaner face à son recalage imminent et vit James renverser «accidentellement» son pus de _Mimbulus Mimbletonia _sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Cela est-il vraiment nécessaire à votre cursus d'étudiant ? Il me semble que vous avez assez de compétences pour qu'une grande majorité de portes vous soient ouvertes. Il serait plus sage de vous décharger de quelque dans lequel vous peinez. Je suis désolé, ajouta le professeur de potions en tapotant avec condescendance la main de Remus toujours suspendue.

Celui-ci, rassembla ses affaires d'un geste vif et sortit sans demander son reste et avec un vague «Bonne journée» destiné à Slughorn, trop en colère contre lui-même. S'il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par ses pensées il aurait pu continuer cet enseignement !

- Bon sang ! fulmina-t-il en laissant tomber son sac en plein milieu du couloir, sous l'œil craintif de quatre première année inquisiteurs.

Il mit un certain temps avant de se calmer puis rallia la salle commune où il tomba sur Peter et Sirius.

_Oh non..._

- Bah ! Me dis pas que tu sèches ! s'exclama Sirius, les yeux écarquillés.

- Slughorn m'a recalé devant toute la classe de potions, soupira Lupin en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Tu sais que c'est vachement sexy quand tu fais ça ? fit remarquer le plus sérieusement du monde Sirius, tandis que Peter se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Lupin resta silencieux, un sourcil haussé et l'air blasé.

- Sérieusement ? finit-il par demander.

- Héhé, relax ! Tiens d'ailleurs tu peux m'aider à finir mon devoir de Métamorphose ?

- Euh oui, bien sûr, sourit Lupin.

Sirius le fit s'asseoir à ses côtés et ils passèrent une bonne fin d'heure ensemble, avant que Lunard ne finisse par les quitter pour aller en Arithmancie. Le brun passa ses bras derrière sa tête avec un sourire. Comme s'il avait besoin d'aide pour ses devoirs. Distraction réussie.

James les rejoignit quelques temps plus tard et se laissa choir lourdement dans un fauteuil, un sourire béat aux lèvres. Sirius et Peter échangèrent un regard.

- T'es tombé amoureux de Slug' ou quoi ? ricana Sirius.

James lui fit un geste grossier du bras tandis que Sirius et Peter éclataient de rire.

- Alors pourquoi t'as continué les Po-

Mais le séduisant brun fut interrompu par Cornedrue qui enchaîna pour détourner la conversation :

- Comment va Lunard ? Il avait l'air furieux et dépité.

- Ça va, je lui ai remonté le moral. Et puis tu sais comme il aime ses foutus calculs, il va nous revenir tout content, bâilla Sirius.

- Hm, j'espère juste qu'il ne croisera pas Servilus. Cet extrait de bouse de dragon se réjouissait autant qu'un gobelin avec une baguette magique quand Rem' est parti.

- Si jamais il l'emmerde, il va avoir affaire à moi, gronda Sirius.

En cet instant plus que jamais son grondement sourd et ses yeux à l'éclat flamboyant faisait ressortir le chien en lui.

- Je t'aiderai. On touche pas à notre Mumus !

Peter, comme à son habitue, acquiesça ; il se contentait d'écouter la conversation et de réfléchir à un moyen pour faire oublier à Remus son échec plutôt humiliant. Malheureusement, il ne voyait rien qu'il ne puisse faire. Il poussa un soupir et redirigea son attention sur les deux compères qui déblatéraient.

Son admiration pour eux était profonde. Il n'aurait pu rêvé mieux.

La sonnerie retentit bientôt et ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre le loup-garou en cours de Sortilèges. Celui-ci avait l'air de bien meilleure humeur. Le cours se passa sans embrouilles, histoire d'entretenir la bonne humeur de Remus. Qui plus est, le professeur Flitwick félicita Lunard pour son O en Sortilèges, ce qui le ravi. Ils terminèrent les cours dans un grand soupir de soulagement.

Ils retournèrent presque immédiatement dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour poursuivre leurs devoirs plutôt conséquents. L'humeur du lycanthrope en fut altérée ; il avait un nombre de devoirs encore plus lourd que les autres Maraudeurs. Mais ils finirent tout de même par les achever, Remus et Peter les derniers, puis descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour aller dîner.

- Les cours sont vraiment d'un autre niveau cette année, soupira James.

- Oui, et la montagne de devoirs qu'on a à faire est démoralisante, grogna Sirius.

- Et pourtant je n'ai pas beaucoup de cours, ajouta Peter, quelque peu déprimé.

- Je trouve que ça va, assura Lupin tout en marchant.

Les trois autres le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

- Je veux dire, le niveau est adapté aux A.S.P.I.C.S, je m'attendais vraiment à pire. Et puis Patmol et Corndrue, arrêtez de râler et de me regarder comme ça, vous êtes toujours les meilleurs !

- C'est vrai, admit Sirius en s'attablant.

James eut un sourire en coin approuvant clairement et Remus leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous pourriez au moins être un peu plus modestes de temps à autre pour que les minables que Peter et moi sommes puissent être un peu rehaussés, sourit Lupin.

- Z'avez qu'à bosser ! s'exclama James en se servant raisonnablement.

- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! rit nerveusement Remus.

Voyant qu'il avait touché un point sensible, James détourna la conversation avec l'aide de Sirius et Peter se joignit joyeusement à eux. Ils terminèrent de manger en continuant de plaisanter légèrement, comme à leur habitude, et remontèrent en salle commune se détendre. Sauf que...

- Allez, on éteint et on va se coucher ! s'exclama Lily Evans avec énergie en frappant dans ses mains.

- C'est une BLAGUE ? s'outra Sirius.

- Non, répliqua sèchement la rousse, les sourcils froncés.

- Il est à peine neuf heures, par le caleçon de Merlin !

- Reste poli !

- Calmez-vous, essaya de les tempérer Remus.

- T'es préfet, toi ! T'es d'accord avec ce qu'elle dit ? s'écria Patmol.

- Eh bien..., marmonna Remus, gêné.

- Lily, tu ne pourrais pas repousser un peu le couvre-feu ? A la base, il n'y a aucune règle d'inscrite pour ça et donc pas de couvre-feu, à moins évidemment qu'on n'en profite abusivement, je me trompe ?

Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux en observant fixement James Potter. Lily sembla se crisper.

- Oui, c'est vrai..., admit-elle.

Les yeux de Sirius hurlait à Remus:

_- Va-y, achève-la ! Y'a une faille ! Bouge-toi !_

- En effet, ce n'est pas dans le règlement, tant que personne ne fait un bruit infernal et empêche les autres de dormir, je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'instaurer un couvre-feu, déclama calmement Remus sous les encouragements muets de Patmol.

Les yeux de Sirius lui criait à présent son amour profond et Remus lui répondit d'un sourire, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas éclater de rire face à cet élan d'affection silencieux et à l'air contrit de Lily.

Ils finirent par aller se coucher aux alentours de minuit, estimant qu'il ne fallait pas trop brusquer la préfète les premiers jours. Les Maraudeurs commencèrent à taquiner James avec amusement sur la prise qu'il avait réussi à avoir sur Lily.

- Tu l'as chopé dans le placard à potions entre deux moignons de crapauds ou quoi ? fit Sirius, intrigué.

James parut fortement irrité.

- J'ai juste trouvé les mots justes, fichez-moi la paix.

- Ohlala, puisque c'est un sujet sensible pour monsieur ! grogna Sirius avant de s'emmitoufler dans les couvertures en éteignant les bougies.

- Génial, ils boudent, souffla Remus en observant Peter dans la semi-obscurité.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel et imita Sirius, estimant qu'il ne valait mieux pas attiser la flamme. Remus, quelque peu agacé, fit comme tout le monde et souffla sa propre bougie, plongeant tout le monde dans le noir.

Et, juste avant de fermer les yeux, il entendit la voix rauque de Sirius murmurer :

- Je ne t'ai pas oublié, tu vas cracher le morceau, Lunard.

_Oh, par Merlin !_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu ! J'espère retrouvé mes deux premières lectrices, que je remercie encore. **

**Et ne vous gênez pas pour poster une review, vous me donneriez une motivation de fer !  
**


	3. A little discord

**Troisième chapitre, ahlala. J'avais bien envie de poursuivre mais je laisse pour le quatrième chapitre, ça me fera de quoi commencer et l'inspiration viendra plus vite. Donc, pour ce qui est du post, tous les samedis. Et peut-être le mercredi si je croule sous les reviews (ce dont je doute fort). D'ailleurs, en parlant de reviews, je tiens à remercier Wenash, Marchombre et surtout idéalisme ! Ta review m'a grandement motivé et j'ose espérer que ce chapitre à la hauteur de tes espérances ! Sans quoi je tenterais de faire bien mieux la prochaine fois si c'est vraiment pitoyable, ahaha.**

**Bref, à la fic !  
**

**DISCLAIMER : tout l'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling tout comme les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans et les professeurs, le reste est de moi (c'est-à-dire tout le scéna' et deux-trois abrutis qui servent pas à grand-chose/PAN/)  
**

**RATING: T  
**

**Bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Le soleil n'était pas encore levé que Remus était déjà debout. Il voulait à tout prix éviter Sirius aujourd'hui ; s'il ne le faisait pas, il savait qu'il allait être littéralement pourchassé par le téméraire et opiniâtre Patmol. Il chargea donc son sac de cours en vérifiant son emploi du temps d'un oeil, mettant rageusement son Manuel avancé de préparation des potions de côté et gardant son Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 6) ainsi que son Manuel de métamorphose avancée. Puis il vérifia ensuite que tous ses devoirs ne recelaient pas de fautes ou d'erreurs d'inattention puis commença la lecture de La Quintessence : une quête ; il s'agissait du livre dont il devait s'appuyer pour la pleine compréhension des cours de Sortilèges.

Il s'était installé dans la salle commune déserte, sauf un élève de septième année qui planchait sur de la Métamorphose à première vue. Un retardaire ou bien un bosseur. Mais il n'était pas là pour juger, chacun faisait comme il le souhaitait. Il avait donc le nez plongé dans le livre et espérait silencieusement que Sirius dormirait aussi longtemps que possible pour que la salle commune des lions se remplisse et l'empêche de le coincer seul-à-seul pour l'obliger à parler. Il avait déjà assez de ce cuisant échec en Potions pour en plus avouer au concerné qu'il avait rêvé l'embrasser. Ce qui était déjà en soi très embarrassant alors en plus rajouter être son petit-ami dans ledit songe... il ne manquerait plus que ça.

Et tandis qu'autour de lui la salle commune se remplissait, il poursuivait sa lecture, assis en tailleurs dans son fauteuil préféré ; celui près du feu.

Il sursauta lorsque Lily s'assit en face de lui avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Il releva les yeux de son livre et lui sourit aimablement, avec comme intention de replonger dans son occupation aux lignes quelques peu ennuyeuses mais qui lui seraient en fin de compte bénéfiques. Mais Lily avait le regard insistant et lorsque Lupin leva de nouveau les yeux du bouquin, il fut estomaqué.

La lueur de son regard était d'une détermination impressionnante. Son visage affichait une complète concentration et la courbe que formaient ses sourcils froncés lui donnaient l'air plus âgée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Lunard aurait pu lui donner la majorité moldue. Evans l'avait toujours un peu intimidé ; sa force de caractère et sa détermination l'avait toujours rendu admiratif ; elle ne se laissait jamais marcher sur les pieds, que ce soit par l'un des Maraudeurs ou par de stupides Serpentard. Et chose qui le surprenait plus que tout, c'était de pouvoir entretenir une amitié avec un Serpentard (Severus) et à la fois avec des Gryffondor en gardant un parfait équilibre. Et au bout de cinq années de rejet cordial mutuel entre James et elle, les voilà qui sympathisaient. Et puis elle avait toujours réussi à lui tenir tête, même si cela se faisait plus difficilement avec Sirius, qui était une réelle tête de mule. Alors que Remus en aurait été incapable. Comme contrarier ses seuls amis ? Les seuls êtres qui l'aimaient ici, à Poudlard ?

- Bonjour, finit-il par dire, intrigué.

- Salut Remus. Il fallait que je te parle ! enchaîna-t-elle directement avec une énergie qui le surprit.

- Oh ? Que me vaut l'honneur de tes attentions ? sourit doucement Remus.

- Tu es le plus mûr de ton petit groupe stupide, alors c'est vers toi que je me tourne, répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

Remus grimaça à l'appellation de «petit groupe stupide» mais consentit tout de même à lui porter tout son intérêt. Que voulait-elle bien lui dire ?

- Tu sais, James-

- Je t'arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit Lunard, ce qui fit prendre à Lily un air outré mêlé de reproche. Si tu viens me demander ce que ressent James pour toi, je n'en sais fichtrement rien !

- Tu as vraiment des idées très saugrenue, Remus, grimaça Lily en haussant les sourcils, ce qui fit rire celui-ci.

- Ecoute, Lily, vous avez sympathisé hier, c'était une grande première ! Alors avec Sirius et Peter on s'est fait des idées. Mais soit, ce n'est pas ça, je t'écoute, sourit-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, masquant un petit sourire.

- Justement, James et moi avons «sympathisé» comme tu dis, et je me demandais s'il préparait encore un mauvais coup, en fait. Ça me semblait étrange que du jour au lendemain, comme ça, il ait décidé de devenir intelligent.

Remus pouffa et elle haussa de nouveau un sourcil roux.

- Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ? demanda-t-elle d'un air agacé qui dissimulait habilement une déception que Remus sut tout de même démasquer avec un certain étonnement.

- Non, absolumment pas. C'est juste la façon dont tu dis les choses qui me fait rire. J'aime beaucoup ta franchise, sourit-il. Et crois-moi, si c'était une mauvaise blague, James se serait empressé de nous en informer et je t'assure qu'il nous a tous surpris hier. D'ailleurs, ils se sont un peu disputés avec Sirius hier, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas se faire la tête..., finit-il, inquiet.

- Je n'aime vraiment pas Sirius par contre, grogna Lily. Si tu pouvais arrêter de me parler de lui.

- Tu n'aimais pas James non plus à la base, peut-être que Sirius aussi va devenir intelligent, rit Remus.

Elle rit avec lui et une main se posa sur l'épaule du loup-garou, ce qui le fit sursauter. Il bascula la tête en arrière et poussa un cri en sauta pratiquement de son fauteuil en se retrouvant nez-à-nez avec le visage de Sirius, comme dans son rêve. Ce dernier éclata de rire, de son rire rauque, semblable à un aboiement si caractéristique. Il se tint au dossier du fauteuil, en réussissant à articuler :

- Je sais que j'ai une tête de zombie le matin mais n'exagère pas mon vieux !

Lily paraissait stupéfaite et tenta de réfréner un sourire face à la réplique de Sirius tandis que Remus restait interdit. Il était hors de question qu'elle rit à sa plaisanterie, ne serait-ce que sourire. Elle observa son précédent interlocuteur prendre un drôle d'air, puis reprendre la parole un peu sèchement :

- Tu m'as fais peur idiot, arrête de rire.

- Ce n'était pas la peine de crier comme une fillette ! grogna Patmol entre deux hoquets de rire.

Remus eut un rictus, l'air relativement vexé. Puis Lily se leva d'un geste abrupt et se planta en face de Sirius, entre lui et son meilleur ami.

- Arrête de te moquer de lui, tu as l'air idiot à rire tout seul. Et essaie de faire quelque chose d'intelligent pour une fois, comme t'excuser, fit-elle crûment.

Sirius prit la mouche et s'ensuivit une longue dispute sans queue-ni-tête que Remus se lassa d'écouter et dont Lily finit par elle aussi se lasser, se rasseyant dans le fauteuil jouxtant le préféré du lycanthrope avec un air pincé. Remus resta avec Lily, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde rester avec le chien inquisiteur. Après que Sirius se soit éloigné et fut rejoint par Peter qui le suivait comme son ombre, Lily reprit la parole, un ton plus bas ; et elle lui demanda sur le ton de la confidence pourquoi il avait réagit aussi virulemment. Remus rougit légèrement et espéra que ça ne se verrait pas. Que lui dire ? Il lui répéta donc qu'il avait simplement eu peur, mais elle n'était décidemment pas convaincue ; son regard était pénétrant et dérangeant. Il finit par lui avouer qu'il avait fait un drôle de rêve qui l'avait perturbé mais n'en dit pas plus.

Si Lily lui avait très brièvement ouvert son coeur, il n'allait pas lui servir le sien sur un plateau d'argent pour autant. Il était quelqu'un de réservé et aussi sympathique et engageante était-elle, il préférait garder sa part de secrets. C'était comme hurler dans le parc qu'il était un loup-garou. Stupide et inutile. Il reprit donc une conversation banale avec elle, gravitant autour de leurs matières et de l'importance de cette année pour bien débuter leurs A.S.P.I.C.s. Une heure s'écoula ainsi et Remus ne regretta pas de lui avoir sourit ; Lily était quelqu'un de sincère et de franc sur qui on pouvait compter. Il savait qu'il ne regretterait pas leur discussion et qu'il pouvait de nouveau lui parler sans l'agacer.

Il jeta un oeil amusé à James qui rejoignait Lily en la saluant et lui souriant, allant finalement prendre le fauteuil de Remus. Il descendit à La Grande Salle avec Peter puisque Sirius souhaitait «savoir ce qui se tramait entre ces deux-là» ; puis finalement il les rejoignit avec l'air d'humeur massacrante. Remus n'engagea pas la conversation, par prudence et aussi parce qu'il souhaitait éviter l'Inquisition Espagnole. Peter et lui discutèrent donc tandis que Sirius ruminait dans son bol de corn flakes. Remus se doutait que James l'avait envoyé balader. Et il prit presque peur en voyant le regard de Patmol lorsque Lily et James traversèrent la Grande Salle pour aller manger ensemble.

- Je rêve ! fulmina Sirius. Il est train de draguer cette pimbèche d'Evans, je suis pas aveugle !

Remus resta silencieux, observant son chocolat chaud.

- Peut-être, marmonna timidement Peter.

- Peut-être ! s'étouffa Sirius en fusillant Pettigrow du regard qui baissa les yeux.

- Du calme, Sirius, le tempéra Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves pour si peu.

- James... ! Il méprise cette fille et maintenant il la drague ! répondit-elle avec un rire faux.

Remus soupira et jugea inutile de poursuivre ; cependant, Sirius commença à insulter la pauvre Lily et le châtain se leva d'un bond, planta son regard dans le sien avec une lueur de colère.

- Tu reviendras me voir quand tu auras décidé de mûrir un peu, dit-il sèchement en martelant ses mots.

Puis il se leva sans terminer son petit-déjeuner et tourna les talons pour monter quatre à quatre les marches menant à la salle commune de Gryffondor ; il passa en coup de vent dans la salle commune où plusieurs regards s'accrochèrent à lui, l'air intrigué, et il prit son sac d'un geste brusque pour sortir son livre de Sortilèges et en poursuivre la lecture, assis sur son lit et le dos exagéremment droit ; il en avait assez de la mauvaise humeur de Sirius au moindre problème et de son langage châtié qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et le faire passer pour un rustre auprès des autres. Certes, le regard des gens n'était pas ce sur quoi il fallait se baser mais il y avait certaines limites à ne pas dépasser. Et l'attitude de Sirius exacerbait son exaspération face à sa jalousie de Lily. Soit, il passait du temps avec elle plus qu'il ne leur en accordait l'année précédente mais au mieux elle deviendra sa petite amie, pas sa meilleure amie. Il n'avait pas à être jaloux, il ne serait pas «remplacé» par Lily. C'était absurde. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il à le nier ?

Ou alors était-il lui-même jaloux que Sirius soit ainsi hostile envers une personne approchant James alors qu'il semblait se ficher totalement de ses propres fréquentations... ?

Cette pensée le perturba et il ne put continuer sa lecture studieuse.

Il referma le livre.

_Absurde..._

James sourit à Lily. Celle-ci lui retourna la même expression faciale mais en haussant néanmoins un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait l'air idiot et niais... cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Le pire était sans doute qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Et puis son humeur était alourdie par la crise de jalousie de Sirius. Il avait été absourdi de la colère et de la hargne qui avait émané de Patmol, lui si enclin à la plaisanterie. Mais il était vrai qu'il considérait l'amitié comme sacrée. Enfin... Cornedrue ne considérait pas fréquenter une fille comme une entrave à leur amitié profonde. Et puis, il en avait déjà fréquenté des filles, qu'est-ce qui arrivait au brun ? Peut-être était-il plus proche et plus accroché à Lily qu'il ne l'était avec les autres, simples flirts, et que cela dérangeait Black. Eh oui, il lui semblait de plus en plus évident qu'il était en train de tomber amoureux. Mais il ne souhaitait absolumment pas aborder ce sujet avec Peter, encore moins Sirius. Il n'avait même pas envie d'en parler à Remus, bien qu'il soit le plus posé des trois. Et même si James lui-même était loin d'être posé, il aurait souhaité que son meilleur ami prenne autrement ses sentiments plutôt que de cette manière aussi puérile.

_ll verra le jour où il tombera amoureux_, grogna intérieurement Potter.

- Tu commences pas quoi ? demanda Lily avec un air interrogateur.

- Euh... je crois que je commence par Sortilèges.

- Ce ne serait pas plutôt Métamorphose ?

- Ben... je ne sais pas... (il regarda son emploi du temps) Ah oui, effectivement. Comment... ?

- Je suis en cours avec toi, banane, soupira Lily en roulant des yeux.

- Alors pourquoi... ?

- Parce que tu n'es pas là. Tu es pensif et tu n'écoutes absolumment pas ce que je dis.

- Oh, désolé... et tu disais ?

- Qu'on commençait par Métamorphose tous les deux, rit-elle et James rit avec Lily.

- Vraiment désolé, je ruminais, finit-il par dire après avoir calmé ses éclats de rire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben, je ne t'écoutais pas, tu l'as dit toi-m-

- Non ! Pourquoi tu ruminais. Eh bien, pour un cancre qui a des bonnes notes et qui imagine de savants stratagèmes pour énerver le monde, tu es un peu bêta, sourit-elle.

James grogna.

- La réaction de Sirius me préoccupe, avoua-t-il.

- Tant que ça ? Il est juste immature.

- J'étais aussi immature que lui à tes yeux, soupira James.

- Et tu l'es toujours pour moi, pouffa-t-elle tandis que son interlocuteur prenait un air interdit. Un peu moins, c'est vrai, ajouta-t-elle en voyant la tête qu'il affichait.

- Moui..., dit James en touillant son café avec la cuillère.

- Tu n'as qu'à aller lui parler, proposa Lily en constatant que ça le rongeait réellement.

- Discuter avec Sirius ? Je ne suis pas kamikaze, rit-il.

- Tu exagères, Remus semble pouvoir le faire alors pourquoi pas toi ?

- Rem', c'est... pas pareil.

La rouquine haussa un fin sourcil ; et son interlocuteur ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point cette expression rendait son visage encore plus fascinant.

- Hm. Il est différent de Sirius et moi... il...

- Est mature ? ricana Lily.

James leva les yeux au ciel.

- Peut-être plus que nous, c'est bien possible, admit à demi James. Je me demande bien pourquoi il a quitté la table avec cet air furieux, ajouta-t-il, inquisiteur.

- La même chose qui te préoccupe ? proposa la jeune fille.

- Sûrement... et pourtant Remus s'énerve très peu.

Lily eut un petit sourire avec l'air de celle qui sait mieux que les autres.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

- Rien, rien, continua de sourire la rouquine. Tiens, ça sonne. On y va ?

- Ouais...

- Ça me semble évident, fit-elle en saisissant son sac qu'elle avait apporté avec elle.

- Hein ?

- Tu entends des voix, Potter ?

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

- Très bien... James.

La matinée se déroula dans la plus grande banalité ; Remus déjeuna seul, l'air impavide et une lueur étrange dans le regard. James tenta d'ignorer son quatuor qui semblait voler en éclats. Quant à Sirius, il observait le jeune homme châtain d'un air absent, mâchonnant un brocolis vapeur tandis que Peter semblait mélancolique devant son verre de jus de citrouille.

En début d'après-midi, Lily et James eurent leur cours de Potions tandis que Remus partit vraisemblablement bouder dans la salle commune puisque Sirius était resté avec un petit groupe de fille qui l'avait abordé avec des gloussements d'excitation en traînant une de leur congénère qui semblait tenter de s'enfuir. Peter, partagé entre eux, avait finalement choisi Sirius.

Quand tous eurent le cours commun de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, ce fut un grand moment. Tous les élèves ouvrirent de grands yeux en constatant la répartition très inhabituelle des Maraudeurs. James aux côtés de Lily, Sirius grommelant d'un air pensif dans son coin, Peter soupirant au fond de la classe et Remus l'air étrangement nerveux au premier rang, jetant de curieux regards à Sirius. Severus haussa un fin sourcil charbonneux en les observant tour à tour et son visage sembla se convulser d'une haine toute particulière quand son regard se posa sur la table qu'occupaient James et Lily, qui discutaient gaiement. Il y avait vraiment de quoi s'inquiéter.

Un groupe de quatre filles, les amies de celle qui avait tenté de s'enfuir précédemment, s'approcha de Sirius, profitant de sa solitude inespérée, et entamèrent une discussion qui sembla soulager quelque peu le ténébreux Black. Il reprit ses manières habituelles et dragua impunément pendant tout le cours comme au sortant de celui-ci et James et Lily sortirent dans de grands éclats de rire tandis que Remus cassa sa plume en voyant Sirius embrasser langoureusement une fille devant la salle de classe (et le pauvre professeur Têtenjoy qui se demandait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au ciel pour mériter si peu d'attention). Peter rejoignit timidement Remus, lui tendant sa propre plume pour qu'il termine de noter les devoirs pour la semaine. Le châtain le remercia raidement comme si Queudver l'avait gravement offensé et se leva brutalement en manquant de renverser sa chaise, avant de quitter la salle avec une démarche guindée. Peter le suivit en trottinant jusque dans la cour et s'assit à ses côtés tandis que Remus se laissait lourdement tomber dans l'herbe.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel le lycanthrope emprunta la plume de son meilleur ami pour entamer ses devoirs de Métamorphose.

Puis Peter se risqua à demander :

- E-excuse-moi... mais je ne comprends pas très bien pourquoi vous avez tous ces réactions étranges...

Remus releva la tête avec une rapidité qui fit hésiter Peter à repartir en courant.

- Sirius est jaloux de Lily parce que James la drague et semble tomber raide dingue d'elle, répondit-il avec une froideur qui ne lui était pas coutumière.

- Mais... pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es aussi agressif alors ?

La question sembla désarçonner Lupin dont les joues rosirent légèrement avant que la furtive rougeur ne disparaisse.

- Eh bien... je trouve que la réaction de Sirius est démesurée et ça m'irrite, c'est tout.

- Ben, il avait l'air joyeux tout à l'heure et toi tu as... cassé ta plume...

Remus déglutit, l'air gêné.

- Ce n'est pas... c'est juste... il a l'air de totalement s'en foutre que les Maraudeurs éclatent, mentit Remus avec aplomb.

- Hm, mais regarde, fit Peter en désignant James qui riait à une plaisanterie de Sirius. Lily l'ignorait, mais ça n'était qu'habituel, tandis que la fille qui était accrochée au bras de Sirius riait également. Ils ne peuvent pas se faire la tête longtemps tous les deux, tu le sais bien, reprit-il.

- Tant mieux, murmura son interlocuteur, la voix blanche.

- Lunard ? interrogea Peter en papillonant.

- On dirait une sangsue, grogna le loup-garou.

- Hm ? De... qui ?

- Elena Dorick.

- Ah... j'ai cru comprendre qu'elle avait demandé à Sirius de sortir avec elle ! Ce doit être son cinquantième flirt, mais c'est bien la première fois qu'il a une petite amie officielle, rit Peter.

Remus cassa la plume de Peter qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Ma plume..., marmonna Peter d'un air effaré.

- Désolé, dit Remus, n'ayant néanmoins aucunement l'air sincère.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends aujourd'hui, Lunard... ?

- C'est... la dispute... et... cette fille...

- Elena ?

- Oui... elle...

Remus réfléchit.

- Tu te souviens l'année dernière ?

- Ah..., fit faiblement Peter, oui...

Il y eut un silence. En effet, Elena avait éconduit Remus qui lui avait avoué l'aimer sous les exhortations des Maraudeurs, convaincus qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Mais maintenant que Remus avait trouvé de quoi convaincre Peter, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre lui-même. Ce n'était pas pour cette raison et il le savait pertinemment. Il était bien plus difficile de se mentir à soi-même qu'aux autres. Ce n'était pas particulièrement Elena qui l'irritait. En fait, si... mais c'était car elle était sa première relation sérieuse. Mais toutes les filles qui l'approchaient le rendaient de mauvaise humeur. Et apprendre qu'elle était avec Sirius, c'était...

Il avait senti quelque chose se casser en lui. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. Peut-être avait-il peur que son ami ne s'éloigne de lui... oui, c'était sûrement ça.

Mais une petite voix n'arrêtait pas de scander «menteur» dans sa tête.

* * *

**Alors encore une fois, merci à tous les revieweurs/revieweuses, vos posts sont toujours une grande source de motivation dans laquelle il est facile d'aller puiser ! J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre et avoir un petit commentaire, merci de m'avoir lu o/  
**


	4. The unknown letter

**Alors voilà, le quatrième chapitre dans les délais respectés ! Je suis fière de moi, pour une fois que je suis dans les temps ! Bon, le chapitre a à peine été écrit en un peu plus de deux heures donc j'espère que cela n'altérera pas la qualité, j'étais juste inspirée d'un coup. Donc une fois de plus, j'espère que cela va vous plaire !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario qui est entièrement de moi !**

**RATING : T**

**WARNING : cet avertissement est important, alors, je préviens qu'il y a des propos pouvant choquer à propos de l'homosexualité. Ceci est voulu, car en 1976, l'homosexualité n'était pas dépénalisée en Écosse et comme je veux me rapprocher du mieux que je peux du contexte et des personnages originaux, j'ai respecté l'état d'esprit général et les lois en vigueur à l'époque. Sachez que je respecte complètement l'homosexualité, sinon je ne mettrais pas en scène un début de romance homosexuelle et je ne serais pas bisexuelle. **

**Bonne lecture à vous tous et j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos espérances !**

* * *

Peter s'était levé après un long silence qui avait envahi les deux compères et était parti rejoindre James, Sirius, Lily et Elena tandis que Remus observait la jeune fille accrochée à Sirius avec hargne. Il n'arrivait pas à masquer cette expression comme grimée sur son visage. C'était encore pire que ce soit la fille qui l'avait éconduit l'année précédente. S'il avait été légal de jeter le sortilège de la mort... en cet instant, il y aurait eu un meurtre. Vraiment, la regarder minauder et cajoler Sirius. C'était. Horrible. Non, en fait. Il n'y avait aucun mot pour qualifier ce qu'il ressentait. _Son _Patmol se faire bichonner par cette sangsue, c'était vraiment...

_Rah ! Va mourir, espèce de petite idiote superficielle !_

Il enrageait littéralement et fut incapable de reprendre sa lecture des runes qu'il devait traduire, tout autant qu'il aurait été stupide de lui demander en ce moment-même où était passé le flegmatique, posé et calme Remus Lupin. Il l'avait très probablement entraîné par le fond il y a quelques minutes, juste après que Peter lui ait appris cette nouvelle plus que dérangeante. Il se sentait trembler. Jamais auparavant il n'avait autant fulminer qu'en ces dernières minutes. Etait-il possible d'autant haïr quelqu'un en une poignée de secondes ?

Mais alors qu'il se sentait perdre son self-control pourtant si bien gardé habituellement, il constata que Sirius s'était détaché de la demoiselle avec un doux sourire de séducteur rodé et l'embrassa furtivement (cri de haine intérieur de Remus) avant de se diriger vers le seul de ses meilleurs amis resté à l'écart et qui semblait passer le plus mauvais moment de sa misérable existence de marginal.

Mais dès qu'il comprit que Patmol se dirigeait vers lui avec comme intention de lui parler seul-à-seul, il y eut un laps de temps - bien que court - pendant lequel son cerveau fut totalement embrouillé. Un mélange de profond bonheur, de peur soudaine et d'appréhension. En bref, d'un côté le Remus qui dansait avec des maracas et de l'autre celui qui se rongeait les ongles. Un dilemme intérieur plutôt redoutable. Il était hors de question qu'il aborde son rêve. Et puis, ses... sentiments ? Il fut un instant où son cerveau fut empli d'un vide intense. Profond. Impénétrable avant qu'il ne recouvre ses esprits. Depuis tout à l'heure, il fulminait, enrageait en pensant à Sirius comme le sien. Etait-ce une profonde amitié ou des sentiments d'une toute autre nature ? L'ambiguïté qui naissait dans son esprit le faisait un peu paniquer. Ce n'était pas possible, il n'aimait pas les hommes la preuve en étant d'Elena l'année précédente. Et d'une autre fille un peu plus avant. Il ne pouvait aimer les hommes. Mais la nature humaine permettait la bisexualité le doute le rongeait et sa poitrine s'étreignait douloureusement quand Sirius s'assit à ses côtés.

- Alors Lunard, tu as décidé de tirer la tronche toute la journée ? demanda-t-il en haussant ses fins sourcils sombres, les yeux rieurs.

- Je... non... qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ? répliqua Remus d'une voix un peu basse.

- Tu as l'air de vouloir accrocher nos têtes au mur de la salle commune après nous avoir foutu un balai dans le fion, alors...

- Quelle distinction, Patmol, soupira le châtain.

- Roh ça va, me fais pas la morale, Rem' ! A moins que tu ne veuilles devenir mon nouveau père incestueux, rit-il.

Les derniers mots mirent du temps à être compris par son interlocuteur qui sembla perdre tous ses moyens.

- SI-SIRIUS ! Ce que tu viens de dire est immonde...

- Je plaisante, j'essaie de te dérider, Lunard !

- Ce n'est absolumment pas amusant.

- Okay, ça va... qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Je t'ai dit que j'allais très bien, répondit sèchement son meilleur ami.

- Très bien, alors tu ne verras aucun inconvénient à me confier en quoi consistait ton rêve ? sourit Patmol.

- C-c'est que...

- Tu sais, j'ai déjà une petite idée ; pour que ça t'embarrasse autant, toi, le flegmatique Mumus, il doit s'agir de cochonneries !

- P-pardon ? s'exclama ledit Mumus en s'empourprant violemment.

- Ben ouais.

- Vraiment n'importe quoi..., soupira-t-il.

- Tu serais pas le premier mec à faire des rêves érotiques, c'est totalement humain tu sais...

- M-mais ça n'était pas érotique !

- Mouais, à d'autres..., maugréât son ami.

- Oui, à d'autres ! s'exclama Remus, excédé, se levant brutalement et rejoignant le château dans de grandes enjambées pressées.

Les yeux écarquillés et l'air interrogateur, Sirius le suivit après un petit instant de stupéfaction ; ses enjambées étant plus longues que celles du châtain, il arriverait sans doute à le rejoindre sans trop de difficulté.

Cependant, son attitude était telle qu'elle laissait Patmol interdit. Que lui prenait-il ? Il commençait à avoir des pensées à la fois délicieuses et trop naïves. Il pouvait très bien être troublé par ce fait... ou bien avoir rencontré quelqu'un et en être tombé éperdument amoureux. Néanmoins, cette hypothèse le faisait sourire jaunement.

Remus était quelqu'un de réservé, de secret et de par-dessus tout flegmatique ; la transparence de ses sentiments était tellement exacerbée qu'il commençait à douter de la véracité de ses conclusions peut-être trop hâtives. Il n'était peut-être simplement que stressé par les cours, frustré par son éjection public du cours de Potions ; un méli-mélo qui lui ferait quelque peu perdre les pédales ? Enfin, il n'était pas à exclure les sous-entendus qu'il avait précédemment faite entendre au sujet de son rêve. Et puis il ne lâcherait pas le morceau, foi de Sirius Black ! Il découvrirait ce qui se cachait derrière ce mystérieux songe ainsi que les sentiments atypiques que devait ressentir le pauvre Lunard malmené par toutes ces effusions de sensations et sentiments qu'il s'était jusqu'ici évertué de tenir à l'écart. Après tout, il était Remus Lupin ; le studieux, le calme et quelque peu facétieux en ses heures perdues Remus Lupin.

Et il restait un être humain. Il n'était pas à exclure certains sentiments et sensations complexes sous prétexte qu'il était plus mature et flegmatique que la majorité des adolescents de cet âge-ci. Il fallait donc envisager toutes les possibilités ! Sans cependant garder un espoir trop grand.

Il songea quelques instants à Elena et un sourire un peu ridicule flotta sur son visage juste avant qu'il n'attrape l'épaule large mais menue du jeune homme qui se fit volte-face avec un air de défi ; ses yeux ambrés le fusillaient sur place et ses pupilles semblaient trembloter, comme de peur de quelque chose, comme s'il allait fondre en larmes... ou bien était-ce tout simplement un effet d'optique avec la chaleur ambiante et le soleil qui tapait sur leur têtes nues. Une minute passa ainsi, puis deux, et enfin leurs langues se délièrent en claquant désagréablement comme si leur palais s'était asséché brusquement pendant ce court laps de temps.

- Hey, Lunard, excuse... je voulais pas que tu fasses la gueule, enfin... tu vois... j'aime pas qu'on se fasse la tête... les mauvaises ondes, tout ça...

Les traits de Remus se détendirent brusquement avant de se crisper spasmodiquement et Patmol crut avoir une fois de plus dit quelque chose de travers mais le châtain explosa de rire ; d'un rire clair et entrecoupé d'une respirations haletante. Sirius se gratta le menton, grimaçant.

- Je sais que je suis hilarant, mais si vous riez aussi quand je ne fais pas de blagues, je vais finir par être vexé..., marmonna-t-il d'un ton incompréhensif et légèrement boudeur.

Remus se calma au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Sirius passait sa langue contre l'intérieur de ses joues, l'air impatienté et les sourcils froncés avec agacement.

- Sirius... tu ne sais pas à quel point tes excuses sont en or, hoqueta nerveusement Lunard, les yeux brillants.

- Ben en même temps, tout ce que je dis vaut une montagne de Gallions donc ouais, mes excuses sont en or, je dirais même en diamant brut comme mes simples paroles dérisoires valent une cascade de Gallions, continua Sirius d'un air qu'il s'efforçait d'être sérieux.

- Arrête, je vais vraiment pleurer... tu ne sais pas t'excuser, c'est tellement maladroit que ça en devient à la fois pitoyable et mignon, ne put s'empêcher de sourire Lunard.

Sirius haussa un sourcil, les lèvres pincées.

- Je vais me vexer, Rem'..., soupira-t-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Je sais, ton ego surdimensionné n'aime pas les remarques relatives à la pitié et autres maladresses. Mais tu sais que c'est vachement sexy quand tu fais ça ? ajouta-t-il, souriant un peu plus.

- J'aime quand mes répliques deviennent épiques ! s'esclaffa Patmol en passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

Remus sourit, le regard reflétant une expression étrange qu'il n'aurait su interpréter sans virer quelque peu étrangement.

- Bon, je vais à la salle commune, j'ai quelques trucs à faire, dit Remus avec un lourd soupir masqué dans la voix. Tu n'as qu'à retourner avec Elena...

- Ouais..., répondit platement Sirius en fronçant les sourcils, puis il attrapa un pan de la robe miteuse de Remus. Rem'... tu es jaloux ?

Remus s'empourpra et ne sut quoi dire alors préféra se taire, se dégagea de l'étreinte de ses doigts sur son habit et retourna d'un pas vif à la tour des Gryffondor. Sirius l'observa partir, une fêlure naissante au creux des prunelles.

- Je ne voulais pas te blesser, Lunard, murmura-t-il à la silhouette de son meilleur ami disparaissant dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

Remus monta quatre à quatre les marches des escaliers en colimaçon, laissant de lourdes larmes rouler sur ses joues rougies par son pas de course et sa précipitation ; il se laissa glisser dans un couloir désert et peu fréquenté, comme en attestait la Carte du Maraudeur que tous quatre avaient établi il y a peu et qui indiquait fidèlement qui se trouvait dans Poudlard à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses genoux, les lèvres pincées pour étouffer ses sanglots plus semblables à des hoquets nerveux qu'à des pleurs.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans sa tête à une allure affolante et il était plus que perturbé. Ses larmes étaient bien plus dues à un relâchement nerveux qu'à de la tristesse, même si elle s'y mêlait tout de même.

Sirius avait-il deviné qu'il était jaloux d'Elena ? Allait-il l'éviter ? Le crétin qu'il était venait-il de briser à demi une amitié qui pourtant semblait bâtie de sentiments inébranlables ?

Mais ce qu'il ressentait était-il puissant au point d'ébranler tous ces sentiments constitués pourtant d'une grande sincérité ? Et puis pourquoi, d'abord, avait-il à présent la certitude de l'aimer ? Pourquoi tout cela se révélait-il comme une évidence ? Pourquoi se sentit-il aussi désemparé ? Qu'avait-il fait pour être ainsi ?

Être homosexuel. Ou bien bisexuel, mais qu'importe, il aimait tout de même les hommes !

Il fut parcouru d'un long frisson. Cela ne lui suffisait-il pas d'être un monstre physique pour en devenir un mental ? Il aimait les hommes... quel anormal avait conçus ses parents. Pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais rien demandé. Pourquoi ? Son meilleur ami, pourquoi ? S'il le comprenait, si quelqu'un l'apprenait... il allait être rejeté, être un monstre, une fois de plus mais cette fois-ci totalement et irréversiblement notoire. Alors, à quoi avait servi tous les efforts de Dumbledore ? Qu'il brisait tout les mois, qui plus est. Pourquoi était-il aussi égoïste ? Ce devait être une punition d'avoir trahi sa confiance que le destin lui infligeait !

Si quelqu'un l'apprenait...

Sa vie serait détruite, plus personne ne pourrait le regarder comme avant, lui parler sans dégoût, sans avoir peur de lui...

Le dégoût.

Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ne put retenir un long gémissement entrecoupé de hoquets.

- Pardon, pardon, pardon, pardon... q-que ça s'arrête..., gémissait-il.

Il souffrait à présent autant que lorsqu'il se transformait en son monstre intérieur. Finalement, il était un monstre, loup-garou ou non. Ses gênes étaient-ils réellement salis ?

Cette pensée en fit naître une autre, bien plus humiliante et terrifiante que la première. Il était comme brisé, ployant sous le poids de cette émotion suppliciante qu'était cet amour malsain, _anormal_.

« Je suis une souillure. »

Déjà la nuit de leur escapade à la fête foraine, il avait commencé à douter, en serrant cette peluche qu'il avait conservée sans trop savoir pourquoi. Maintenant il savait. Et il aurait préféré ne jamais savoir. Que son amour pour Sirius disparaisse, qu'il ne soit plus un monstre.

- Je veux être comme t-tout le monde... rien qu'un fois... je veux ê-être normal, sanglotait-il.

- Tu sais, tu as l'air d'un petit garçon, c'est vraiment mignon, mais ça me fait vraiment mal de te voir comme ça, murmura une voix.

Il eut un brutal sursaut et releva son visage éploré.

Lily détailla ses yeux rougis et gonflés, ses lèvres tremblantes, ses dents s'entrechoquant, ses mains tout comme son corps entier agités de spasmes incontrôlables. Elle avait les yeux brillants et semblait réellement compatir à sa peine ; elle s'approcha de lui timidement et s'agenouilla, prit ses mains entre les siennes et les caressa doucement.

- Calme-toi... tu es très normal, tu sais ?

Remus baissa les yeux à ses mots et laissa échapper un énième sanglot contre son gré.

« Retiens-toi bon sang ! Garde le peu de fierté qu'il te reste, le peu de virilité du véritable homme qui vient de partir en miettes. »

- Je ne t'obligerais pas à me confier ce qui te perturbe à ce point et te rend malheureux, mais sache que je suis une bonne confidente et que je peux t'écouter sans te juger. Et-

- Non. Tu ne peux savoir... tu ne veux pas savoir... tu serais obligée de me juger... comme tous les autres...

- Calme-toi, Remus...

- Je ne te connais qu'à peine, comment voudrais-tu que je me confie à quelqu'un que je connais si peu ? Surtout pour-

- Ah ! s'esclaffa Lily d'un air outré. Tu refuses de te confier à tes meilleurs amis et tu essaies de me faire avaler que te confier à une inconnue serait pire que tout ! Toi comme moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas ce qui te dérange à ce point. Lâche-toi, ça te ferait du bien. Rien qu'un peu. Je ne suis pas une commère et je pense être un peu plus mature que la plupart des filles gloussantes de ce lycée dont tous les garçons semblent s'enticher alors qu'elles sont simplement populaires et pas vraiment sympathiques si tu n'es pas « du milieu ».

- Tu n'es pas du milieu, murmura Remus d'une voix faible.

- Toi non plus, sourit-il en reprenant une douceur qui lissait ses traits et les rendaient très attirants. Ce n'est pas pour ça que tu es anormal.

Ce mot lui fit comme un électrochoc.

- T-tu ignores de quoi tu parles, hoqueta-t-il, bafouillant d'un air confus.

- Alors apprends-moi à savoir de quoi je parle.

Il y eut un silence et Remus observa Lily par-dessous ses cils, serrant les dents.

- Je sais que tu vas être dégoûtée, ne le nie pas, je veux juste que tu te taises...

- J'ai bien réussi jusqu'ici, rit-elle.

Le jeune homme afficha un air de totale incompréhension.

- Je sais ce que tu es, chuchota-t-elle. Tes symptômes sont évidents, mais comme la plupart des élèves de cette école sont obnubilés par leur nombril, ils n'ont rien remarqué. Le corps enseignant a réussi quelque chose d'assez incroyable pour masquer ta nature. Et c'est aussi pour cette raison que je te considère mieux que n'importe lequel des élèves de cet établissement prestigieux ; tu es un lycanthrope, j'ai lu ce que tu devais endurer, ce que tu supportais et c'est pour cette raison que j'ai énormément d'estime pour toi. Étudier, s'effacer parmi les autres, faire comme si de rien n'était, tout encaisser... je t'admire, tu sais. Tu es très fort. Et mon estime pour toi est plus forte que n'importe laquelle des révélations que tu pourras me faire.

- Je... tu ignores ce que je ressens... la connaissance ne réside pas dans les livres à moins de l'avoir éprouvé, murmura Remus d'une voix tremblante, désemparé. Mais je... je te fais un peu plus confiance maintenant que je sais que tu sais... ça. Sans pour autant l'avoir crié sur tous les toits, et... et tu n'as pas... l'air dégoûtée.

- Je ne le suis pas... tu as peur de ça, pas vrai ? Tu es quelqu'un de normal, tu n'as juste pas eu de chance. La poisse, c'est très commun.

Ces paroles eurent l'effet d'un baume épais et frais sur le cœur craquelé et affolé de Remus.

- ... alors tu veux bien me dire ce que tu ressens ? ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de timidité.

Un silence s'installa. Cette conversation l'avait énormément ému, bien qu'il tente de ne pas trop en montrer, mais si elle était tout de même dégoûtée ? N'importe qui le serait...

- Ton dilemme doit être déchirant... tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire, je le sais aussi, sourit-elle.

Un cri de surprise s'étrangla dans la gorge de Remus et il eut un sursaut, les yeux écarquillés ; il mit plusieurs minutes à se remettre de cet aveu.

- Tu es une fine observatrice, finit-il par lâcher d'une voix blanche.

- L'amour est très évident à déceler tu sais. Je n'ai pas de mérite. Tu m'intrigues, c'est tout, ajouta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai toujours eu cet intérêt pour toi, je te trouve sympathique. Et je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu faisais avec les Maraudeurs, tu n'es pas un mouton comme Pettigrow mais tu n'as pas non plus le célèbre panache arrogant des deux meneurs. Alors je me suis intéressé à toi. Et au fur et à mesure que je découvrais toutes ces... particularités, ces petits bouts étranges qui ne demandaient qu'à être assemblés, j'ai fini par comprendre que tu étais un peu marginal.

- Marginal...

- Pas bizarre ! Ni dégoûtant, rien de péjoratif ! Disons plus comme un sage ermite érudit, sourit-elle malicieusement.

Il eut un sourire timide.

- Tu sais, James et Sirius ne sont pas simplement arrogants et vantards, et Peter pas uniquement un suiveur. Ils sont mes amis, ils m'ont accepté comme je suis, sans être dégoûtés. Ils ont parfois cet air de pitié quand j'ai mal à cause de... mes transformations et que je n'aime pas, mais c'est parce qu'ils tiennent à moi, et c'est le plus beau cadeau que j'ai jamais eu.

Lily semblait boire ses paroles ; la jeune fille paraissait captivée par ses dires.

- Et pour ton... autre problème ? osa-t-elle demander.

Remus baissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler...

- S'ils t'ont accepté une fois, pourquoi pas deux ?

- Parce que ça concerne l'un des trois.

Lily accusa le coup, silencieuse et l'aida à se relever, puis lui tendit un mouchoir.

- Merci, dit Remus en essayant d'adoucir sa voix qui était devenue un peu sèche.

Il essuya son visage humide et soupira.

- Écoute, tu es une sorcière intelligente et-

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me flatter pour que je me taise ou que je ne te fasse pas chanter, sourit-elle en haussant les sourcils.

Remus pinça les lèvres.

- Tu ne comprends pas bien ma situation.

- Certes, c'est particulier comme situation et assez délicat mais-

- _Particulier _? répéta Remus, riant nerveusement. L'homosexualité est pénalisée par la loi.

- Pas en Angleterre ni au Pays de Galles, fit doucement remarquer Lily. Et je trouve qu'être attiré par le même sexe n'est pas un choix mais une attirance profonde, naturelle, et tout à faire normale. Je pense qu'elle devrait être dépénalisée d'ici peu !

- Lily, nous sommes en Écosse, mes sentiments sont illégaux.

- Ce que tu viens de dire est d'une stupidité, soupira Lily. Depuis quand la loi freinent-elle les sentiments ?

Légèrement pris de court, Remus répondit tout de même :

- C'est dégoûtant, c'était même considéré comme un trouble psychologique !

- Grandis un peu, Remus, dit durement Lily. Peut-être qu'en effet les homosexuels sont mal considérés par la majorité des gens, qu'ils te trouveraient dégoûtant, atteint d'une perversité illégale mais moi je ne le pense pas. Et puis même si je trouve cela un peu étrange d'être attiré par le même sexe, je l'admets, je te considère comme un ami et ce n'est pas parce que je trouve un peu étrange que ça va changer quoi que soit. Et si tes trois amis t'ont accepté tel que tu es en tant que loup-garou, pourquoi pas en tant qu'être humain aux orientations différentes ?

- Et si Sirius ne ressent pas la même chose ? murmura-t-il, les larmes aux yeux. S'il me trouve souillé ?

Lily pinça les lèvres.

- Écoute, Remus, les sentiments des gens ne se contrôlent pas, je ne peux rien faire pour toi à part enquêter mais-

- Tu ferais ça ? Vraiment ?

Une exclamation d'espoir désespéré perçait dans sa voix.

- Oui, finit par répondre Lily après un court silence.

- Je ne veux pas le décevoir, le dégoûter, souffla tristement Remus.

Lily, en voyant ses traits crispés, transformés par la douleur, le dilemme et la peur, la souffrance d'être rejeté, qui plus est cruellement en détruisant son amitié d'avec le Black, eut envie de pleurer. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer sa douleur, elle le savait. Elle devait être immense, indescriptible.

- Je ferais tout pour t'aider, sourit-elle en serrant sa main dans la sienne.

- Merci, dit Remus d'une voix brisée en enfouissant sa tête dans son épaule.

Lily caressa ses cheveux un long moment tandis qu'il sanglotait.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent (Lily avait insisté pour rester à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'il aille mieux), ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit dans la salle commune sous le regard inquisiteur des Gryffondor, de Peter et Sirius, et le regard jaloux de James. Celui-ci l'aborda en lui demandant ce qu'elle et lui avaient fait pendant tout ce temps, en appuyant bien sur le fait que Lily les avait quitté en disant qu'elle allait le chercher.

Remus lui lança un regard très las.

- Nous avons discuté, maintenant j'aimerais aller me coucher, je suis fatigué, soupira-t-il en montant dans leur dortoir.

Même Sirius ne le suivit pas. Face à son air, probablement.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit à baldaquin avec ce même air las et ferma les yeux, poussant un long soupir. Pleurer aussi longuement l'avait épuisé, tout comme le fait de penser si intensément. Nouveau soupir. Il serra son oreiller avec force.

Il avait promis à Lily d'essayer de positiver et de ne plus déprimer ou craquer de cette façon ailleurs qu'auprès d'elle pour avoir du réconfort et ne se mettre dans des états aussi graves. Énième soupir. Il resserra l'oreiller entre ses bras.

Une main se posa sur ses cheveux et il sursauta.

- Tu comptes éventrer ton oreiller jusqu'à mourir dans les plumes ? rigola Sirius en caressant ses cheveux.

Remus se mordit la lèvre et sentit les larmes refoulées remonter brusquement. Cette soudaine tendresse, sa proximité, son odeur, sa présence... il le voudrait tellement contre lui.

- Hey, Rem'... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- S'il te plaît... laisse-moi... va voir Elena...

Il y eut un silence puis Patmol poussa un lourd soupir aux sonorités étranges et Remus se redressa, les yeux écarquillés.

- Tu pleures, Si-

La main de Sirius s'abattit sur son épaule et il n'osa se retourner.

- Arrêtes de toujours parler d'Elena... cette conversation est de toi à moi, elle est pas planquée dans mon slip que je sache.

Remus fit la moue.

- C'est que..., commença-t-il sans pour autant réussir à finir.

Comment lui avouer sa jalousie ?

- Je sais que tu es jaloux mais-

- T-tu le sais ? s'étouffa Remus, sentant ses joues s'empourprer.

- Ben, c'était la fille que tu aimais et au vu de tes réactions que tu aimes toujours... je voulais juste te dire que je suis désolé, ce n'était vraiment pas le but... mais vraiment pas du tout... tu veux que je la plaque ?

- P-pardon Sirius ? Les filles ne sont pas des objets que l'ont range dans des cartons !

Il se sentit brutalement poussé en avant et le matelas rebondit légèrement quand Sirius se releva d'un air raide.

- Je voulais juste éviter que tu sois mal, moi !

La porte se referma en claquant. Et Remus se retrouva seul.

Il étouffa un sanglot et s'obligea à garder contenance, se redressant sur son lit en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains qu'il frotta quelques instants et releva la tête en fixant la porte d'un air vide.

Cette année allait être rude.

Puis il la remarqua.

Posée sur sa table de chevet.

Il cilla et saisit le bout de parchemin enroulé contre son livre de chevet, le déroula et lut ces lignes d'une écriture très difforme, comme si cela était volontaire :

« _Ces lignes sont écrites pour Remus John Lupin et si un petit malin lit ces lignes, il pourra observer avec un grand intérêt ce parchemin s'enflammer après avoir achevé cette phrase d'introduction._

_Bien, si tu es bien Remus, lis attentivement ceci. J'ai mis du temps à l'écrire malgré le fait que cette lettre soit plutôt courte. _

_Donc. Voilà. Je voulais te dire que je t'aime. _»

* * *

**Voilà, fin du quatrième chapitre. Et si vous avez été choqué par certains propos tenus à propos de l'homosexualité, c'est que vous n'avez pas lu mon petit WARNING et je vous invite donc à le lire.  
**

**Pour le reste qui lit mes petites _author's notes _j'espère que ce quatrième chapitre vous a plu autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire et je vous invite vous à m'écrire un petit commentaire bienvenu !  
**


	5. Epistolary night

**Je suis vraiment désolée de court chapitre, mais cette semaine j'ai vraiment été très occupée, beaucoup de choses à faires, des oraux, et j'ai passé deux heures sur un projet aujourd'hui, donc j'espère que cela correspondra tout de même un peu à vos attentes, car j'ai fait de mon mieux pour tenter de tout réussir en une semaine ! - qui était au passage une semaine très chargée où il était dur de tout caser. Bref, merci à idéalisme, Wenash, tomoe-chi et Echco pour leurs reviews qui m'ont motivé !**

**Et là je fais un Update de dernière minute parce que je viens de voir la review de Psychopathe que je vénère : merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! J'ai été tellement contente en la voyant, j'avais le sourire jusqu'aux sourcils ! (oui, oui c'est possible) Alors vraiment un immense merci à toi et j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas trop, je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, juré !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à la magnifique J.K. Rowling que je vénère d'avoir créé un aussi génialissime univers et le scénario est entièrement de moi !**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture, et au passage, si quelqu'un sait comment se procurer facilement et gratuitement les fichiers (PDF ou autres) de Harry Potter (vous savez, comme les e-Books ?), tome un, deux et quatre que j'ai très envie de relire mais qui ne sont pas en ma possession, merci infiniment !**

* * *

Il lut et relut ces quelques lignes qui faisaient s'exhorbiter ses yeux affolés et battre son coeur à une telle vitesse qu'il se demanda un instant si celui-ci n'allait pas exploser ; il tentait de réfléchir à toute vitesse, quant à la personne qui aurait pu écrire ce fichu mot, ce simulacre de lettre d'amour. Les idées se brouillaient dans sa tête. Qui avait bien pu... ? Lui, si ordinaire, si fade. Le petit intello uniquement concentré sur ses études et se dissimulant derrière un groupe d'amis tapageurs. Plusieurs prénoms de filles défilèrent, mais il ne voyait personne qui ne se soit réellement intéressé à lui. Son cerveau tentait de relater ses dernières conversations, avec quelles demoiselles il avait eu des conversations intéressantes, ou peut-être intimidées ; il ne savait plus où il en était ni quoi chercher. Sa précédente et brève dispute avec Sirius l'avait tellement chamboulé qu'il ne savait trop quoi penser. Devait-il la montrer à ses amis en leur demandant conseil ? Leur demander d'identifier l'écriture ? Non, elle était clairement déformée intentionnellement. Comment faire ? Par où chercher ? Déjà, la fille avait accès à leur dortoir. Il fallait qu'elle soit plutôt aventureuse, car il ne connaissait personne ayant le cran d'aller mettre son nez dans les affaires des Maraudeurs. Ou vraiment désespérée.

Comment faire... ?

Il continua d'observer d'un air vide l'emplacement de la lettre, puis une idée germa lentement dans son esprit et il ouvrit puis referma sa main sur la plume qu'il venait juste de tirer de son sac un peu râpé. Mais est-ce que ça allait marcher ? S'il ne tentait rien, il ne saurait jamais ; ça il en était sûr en revanche. Eh bien, au point où il en était avec Sirius, avec ses sentiments et sa vie en général, qu'avait-il à perdre ?

Il posa donc sa plume sur le papier et coucha son écriture fine et soignée sur le bout de parchemin, se décidant finalement pour quelques questions essentielles qui lui trottaient dans l'esprit ; il espérait juste que la personne qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme lui réponde. Est-ce que cela allait marcher ? Il n'en était pas très sûr, mais il ne savait pourquoi il avait très envie que cela marche ; une part de lui trouvait ce petit jeu excitant et intriguant. Cet échange le grisait. Et une autre partie de lui, qu'il tentait de faire taire malgré ses cris frénétiques, hurlait que ce pouvait être Sirius. Mais Sirius n'était pas de ce genre-là. Oh... et puis, il s'agissait d'une romance homosexuelle, peut-être que cela changeait radicalement la donne ? Peut-être que cela atteignait également Sirius ?

Et tandis que ces pensées tourbillonaient dans son esprit, il termina sa lettre d'un coup de plume légèrement tremblant.

« _Bonjour inconnue,_

_J'ai longuement hésité à te répondre - enfin, quelques minutes, mais pour ma part, j'ai trouvé ce temps suffisamment long pour écrire cela. Alors voilà, j'ai plusieurs questions à te poser si tu le veux bien, admets - je peux te tutoyer ? - que c'est très intriguant. Je suis quelqu'un qui se pose constamment des questions, mais peut-être que tu le sais déjà. Alors je voudrais savoir si tu es bel et bien de Gryffondor pour commencer, bien que cela semble logique, je préfère éviter tout doute. Et puis comment veux-tu que je réponde à tes sentiments sans savoir qui se cache derrière cette écriture ? Eh oui, il y a une minuscule et infime part de moi-même qui espère que tu sois la personne à qui je songe depuis quelques temps. C'est idiot et tu ne l'es sûrement pas, mais après tout pourquoi pas ? Quelle importance si tu ne l'es pas, ça ne fera que deux déçus de plus, pas vrai ? Je parle avec amertume, mais il faut avouer que je n'ai aucune expérience de la réussite de ce côté-là. Enfin, il faut que j'arrête de t'écrire tout cela, tu dois déjà le savoir et je t'ennuie probablement. Donc passons aux questions suivantes :_

_En quelle année es-tu ? Et comment me connais-tu ? Comment fais-tu pour entrer dans mon dortoir sans que je ne te voie, moi ou bien l'un de mes camarades ? Aimes-tu le chocolat ?_

_Voilà, je crois que ce sera tout, à supposer que tu me répondes. J'espère ne pas te blesser et que tu me répondras._

_Amicalement,_

_R. J. Lupin_ »

En se relisant, il eut la nette impression que sa lettre était très pompeuse par rapport à celle de l'inconnue mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éprouver un certain respect vis-à-vis de cette personne qui tentait le tout pour le tout. Alors que lui n'avait rien tenté pour... et si lui aussi écrivait à Sirius ? Non, il était déjà en couple, c'était ridicule. Mais après tout, qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien faire ? Il détestait officiellement cette fille alors, après tout... ? Non. Plus tard. Il ne devait pas porter d'espoir dans ce genre de chose immonde et entraîner le pauvre Sirius parfaitement normal dans sa perversion. Il déposa donc la lettre sous son chandelier et soupira, attendant quelques instants à relire la déclaration d'amour et puis la rangea dans le tiroir de sa commode en vieux chêne avant de souffler les bougies du dortoir et de se rouler en boule sous les couvertures, essayant de fermer les yeux malgré l'excitation enfantine qui naissait en lui. La personne viendrait-elle cette nuit ?

Et comme lorsqu'il était petit garçon, il espéra longuement que le Père Noël existe réellement et que Sirius lise cette lettre en lui répondant, qu'il lui écrive des mots d'amour, qu'il lui écrive à quel point il l'aimait, qu'il était fou de lui. Et sur ces douces pensées utopiques, il finit par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité, tandis qu'une ombre silencieuse se glissait dans sa chambre, recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité de James à qui il l'avait subtilisé quelques instants. Il vérifia qu'il dormait bel et bien et sourit en voyant son visage paisible bercé par les bras de Morphée ; il nota son agitation inhabituelle et regretta un peu plus ses précédents mots. Leur dispute l'avait tellement énervé qu'il avait crié sur pratiquement tous les Gryffondor et qu'il s'était isolé dans un coin en ruminant. Et il était venu ici dans le but de déchirer son message, résultat d'une impulsion stupide et inconsciente.

Il chercha sa lettre et y mit la main, coincée sous le chandelier, à l'endroit exact où il l'avait laissé. _Parfait, il n'y a pas touché_, songea Sirius en souriant et tirant la lettre à lui avant de la déchirer le plus discrètement possible puis s'approcha de la fenêtre pour en disperser les morceaux, ridiculement petits, jetant un dernier oeil sur la silhouette svelte et agitée de Remus, soupirant, avant d'apercevoir un bout de papier dépassant du tiroir. Curieux, il lâcha les bouts de papier, les laissant s'éparpiller au vent avant de tirer d'un coup sec sur le papier et découvrir sa propre lettre avec horreur. Que venait-il de déchirer ? Une sensation de frustration, de colère et d'espoir inachevé enflait dans sa poitrine et la comprimait à tel point qu'il peinait à respirer correctement. Quel abruti ! Ça aurait pu être sa réponse ! Et bien malgré lui, il sentit ses larmes ruisseler le long de ses joues pâles et coller quelques cheveux à ses joues avec cette humidité saline.

- Non... quel abruti... par Merlin..., murmura-t-il d'une voix tellement brisée qu'il crut avoir entendu quelqu'un d'autre prononcer ces mots à sa place.

Il entendit soudainement des pas se dirigeant vers leur dortoir et il s'empressa de rouler en boule la cape sous le lit de James avant d'aller se cacher sous ses couvertures, habillé et chaussé, espérant que personne ne remarquerait rien. La personne qui entra chuchota un précipité « Sirius ? » qu'il feignit ne pas entendre et tenta de paraître plongé dans un profond sommeil. La voix était celle de James et il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler en ce moment, surtout pour qu'il découvre son visage éploré. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pleuré. Il avait l'impression qu'à chacun des battements de son cœur la rage prenait un peu plus de place dans sa cage thoracique et s'apprêtait à l'étouffer à tout moment. Néanmoins, James finit par abandonner en constatant son silence et referma la porte du dortoir derrière lui.

Et sans réfléchir, avec empressement, Sirius bondit de nouveau sur ses pieds et se précipita à le fenêtre par laquelle il avait dispersé les morceaux de papier. Et si ç'avait été quelque chose d'important pour Remus ? Bon sang, quel crétin ! Il scruta la noirceur de la nuit fraîche, les jointures blanchies à force de serrer les poings ; sa mâchoire était tellement crispée qu'il en avait mal.

- Non, non, non...

Il aperçut au loin le Saule Cogneur et maudit brièvement Fenrir Greyback avant de reprendre ses vaines recherches. Ainsi, dans le noir complet, avec un ciel sans étoile et la hauteur qui le séparait du sol, ainsi que l'immensité du parc et le faible vent qui balayait le parc, il n'avait absolument aucune chance de retrouver les morceaux. Il s'essuya rageusement le visage et observa autour de lui dans l'attente d'une aide quelconque, n'importe quoi. Et son regard se posa sur un bout du parchemin qu'il avait déchiré ; son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et il sentit l'euphorie le gagner, saisissant le minuscule bout de papier. Il y avait encore un espoir...

- Allez... je t'en supplie... va-y... saloperie, de baguette, va-y !

Après avoir répété mille fois un « _Accio lettre de Remus_ » énervé, il vit les petits morceaux surgirent de l'obscurité pour se poser délicatement dans sa main débordante et pleine ; il murmura alors un excité « _Reparo_ » puis bénit sa baguette magique en observant la lettre se reconstituer comme si rien ne lui était arrivé.

- Je t'aime, je t'aime, ô ma petite baguette je t'aime ! marmonna-t-il victorieusement en embrassant l'objet de sa joie tout en lui promettant d'en prendre plus soin dorénavant.

Puis enfin, ses yeux parcoururent la lettre et après en avoir terminée la lecture, un immense sourire illuminait son visage ; immédiatement, il se jeta sur son sac, en sortit un parchemin et en écrit la réponse avec enthousiasme, curieux de sa réponse. Le simple fait qu'il ait répondu le grisait tellement qu'il était prêt à entendre de qui son cher Remus était épris. Enfin, il était évident qu'à la seconde même où il l'apprendrait, il irait directement trucider la demoiselle en question, la mettre hors d'état de nuire ou bien la défigurer et lui trancher les cordes vocales pour plus de sûreté. Oui, il était un peu possessif.

- Bon, ça ira. Enfin, il a intérêt à aimer.

_Comme si j'étais fleur bleue pour le premier venu !_

Il songea avec un amusement purement cynique qu'il était sorti avec tant de filles pour refouler son attirance pour les hommes, mais ça n'avait fait qu'attiser son désir et son amour pour Remus. Vraiment. Quel idiot. Et puis il devait admettre que, quelle que soit l'interdiction, il en était toujours plus attiré lorsqu'il y avait une sanction à la clé ; rien ne l'aidait à oublier qu'il aimait les hommes. De toute manière, c'était comme si Remus essayait d'oublier qu'il était un lycanthrope et il se rendait compte de son idiotie à avoir tout tenté pendant ses précédentes années. Mais de toute façon, s'il était malade mental eh bien soit ! Il avait toujours eu un problème là-haut de toute façon.

Il glissa sa réponse sous le chandelier et remit à sa place son ancienne lettre, puis osa caresser les cheveux de Remus en tentant d'être le plus doux possible, bien que la douceur et lui n'aient jamais été très copains. Il approcha son visage du sien avec douceur et observa ses traits, l'air à la fois attendri et dépité. Puis il se recula et rehaussa ses couvertures avant de rejoindre son propre lit en soupirant et fermant les yeux, satisfait du nombre de conneries qu'il avait réussi à glisser dans sa lettre tandis que Remus les avait grands ouverts.

Haletant, il s'extirpa difficilement de ses draps qui collaient à sa peau ensuquée et frissonna de tout son long, le teint cireux. Le cauchemar qu'il venait de faire était terrible, mais c'était sa seule certitude car il n'en avait aucun souvenir ; la seule chose dont il se rappelait, c'est qu'il avait dormi d'un seul œil à un certain moment et qu'il avait senti qu'on touchait sa tête avec une délicatesse digne d'un Scroutt à Pétards. Aussi se jeta-t-il immédiatement sur son chandelier.

Et tandis que son intuition se vérifiait, il ne put empêcher un nouveau frissonnement de le parcourir. Elle l'avait observé dans son sommeil... ça avait quelque chose d'un peu flippant tout de même.

« _Je t'ai bien tutoyé donc je vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas. Et oui je suis à Gryffondor, et sache que tu __es très sexy quand tu dors (car en effet, je me suis introduit dans ta chambre pour faire quelques trucs pas nets) et je suis presque en dernière année. Eh bien tu sais, ce n'est pas du tout compliqué de poser une lettre sur ta commode quand tu ronfles aussi fort. Au fait, tu disais des trucs bizarres dans ton sommeil, espèce de pervers. Et je te connais parce que tout le monde connaît les Maraudeurs voyons. Et oui, j'adore le chocolat, surtout celui d'Honeydukes. Au fait, moi aussi j'ai quelques questions à te poser. _

_Tu as souvent la main dans ton pyjama quand tu dors ? Et qui espères-tu que je sois ? _

_P-S : tu es vraiment trop craquant quand tu dors. _ »

Remus se demanda s'il était réellement possible qu'une fille ait écrit ça, et s'il pouvait être encore plus rouge qu'à l'instant...

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lu, je compte sur vous pour me motiver pour la suite ! La semaine qui vient devrait être beaucoup plus libre, donc j'essaierai de vous pondre un chapitre égal à ceux que je fais habituellement ! Encore merci à vous de m'avoir lu.**


	6. Few words

**Voilà le sixième chapitre ! Il est en effet plus long que le précédent mais je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de sa longueur. Enfin. Le voilà tout de même et j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Je rappelle juste que cette fic est une suite de _Happy birthday Moony_****et que certains passages de ce chapitre notamment y font référence. Ce n'est absolument pas essentiel à la compréhension mais il y a certaines répliques ou évocations qui peuvent faire naître quelques interrogations : eh bien les réponses sont dans ma seconde fic HP ! C'est un OS donc il n'empiètera pas sur votre précieux temps, pas d'inquiétude, bien qu'il fasse pas loin de sept mille mots, certes. Et dire que toute cette aventure HP a débuté au terme d'un défi !**

**Enfin bref, passons à la section remerciements !  
**

**Un grand merci à idéalisme, tomoe-chi, Wenash, Echco, Psycopathe (au fait, est-ce une faute volontaire ?) et Iris-kun ! Merci à tous, je vous aime !  
**

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario loufoque ! (évidemment, hein...)  
**

**RATING : T  
**

**Bonne lecture à vous tous, lecteurs silencieux ou bien encourageants !  
**

* * *

Quelques jours après la lecture de cette lettre si embarrassante et après avoir rédigée sa propre réponse qui consistait principalement en une véhémente protestation de pudeur, lui expliquant clairement ne pas être aussi indécent que sa correspondante (ou son correspondant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer encore) le décrivait dans son lit, sa honte mêlée à de la fureur s'éteignit progressivement envers - tout d'abord - le professeur Slughorn et également envers Elena. Enfin... non, pas Elena. Malgré le fait qu'il s'évertue intérieurement à repousser ses sentiments envers Sirius, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de mourir de jalousie à chaque fois qu'il les voyait ensemble. Il pensait également à leur dernière dispute, à cette étrange proposition qu'il lui avait faite. Il se demandait souvent s'il aurait dû accepter plutôt que de réagir aussi violemment en défendant une fille qu'il n'appréciait pourtant pour rien au monde. Sirius éprouvait-il la même chose ?

Cette question le taraudait, même s'il se faisait violence pour voir les choses en face : espérer qu'une fille l'aime relevait presque de la naïveté, alors un garçon...

Pourtant, cette interrogation le laissait toujours songeur et il passait des heures à relevait ses comportements, ses dires, ses façons d'agir, de le regarder, de lui parler. Il croyait déceler certains signes, certaines choses qui pourraient lui faire envisager la possibilité d'un amour réciproque mais ses croyances s'éteignaient comme un feu essoufflé quand il se rappelait au bon souvenir de la loi : l'homosexualité était honnie sur le territoire de l'Écosse.

Il poussa un profond soupir et tenta de reconcentrer son attention sur le professeur McGonagall qui leur faisait une démonstration de coloration complète de Miss Teigne en rose fuchsia, ce qui avait eu pour réaction de faire éclater de rire la classe entière, à l'exception de Remus qui observait la chatte de Rusard miauler d'un air mécontent, ses poils rosis hérissés le long de son échine féline. Il crut apercevoir l'ombre d'un mince sourire fendre le visage dur du professeur de métamorphose avant qu'elle ne redonne son apparence normale à Miss Teigne qui laissa échapper un feulement.

- Très bien, à présent, à vous, ordonna la stricte directrice de Gryffondor.

Aussitôt, les élèves se jetèrent sur Miss Teigne qui ouvrit de grands yeux en crachant, montrant ses griffes et ses petites dents pointues. Remus attendit son tour calmement, faisant rouler sa plume miteuse entre ses doigts. Il se demandait si les Maraudeurs s'amusaient autant que les autres, et il aperçut James et Lily discuter joyeusement en attendant légèrement à l'écart de l'amas d'élèves surexcités tandis que Peter se tenait à l'écart en se triturant les mains, esseulé. Mais où donc était Sirius... ?

Remus détourna les yeux de son meilleur ami légèrement potelé et serra les dents en voyant Elena glousser de son rire si cristallin et horripilant ; du moins à l'humble avis de Remus. Sirius n'était ni en train de la tripoter, ni en train de lui rouler une pelle. Où se trouvait-il ?

En tout cas il ne semblait pas se trouver où la majorité des élèves s'attroupaient. Il pivota donc sur sa chaise pour avoir une vue circulaire et le trouva assis sur une table éloignée, dos au reste de la classe et la tête basse, comme s'il ruminait ou que quelque chose le contrariait. Un peu plus et Remus aurait pu croire que tout le poids du monde pesait sur ses épaules. Mais ils n'en étaient pas là.

Il se leva et tapota timidement l'épaule de Sirius qui eut un léger sursaut et l'observa d'un air amorphe.

- Rem' ?

- Ç-ça va, Sirius... ?

- Ouais, je comptais le nombre de dalles que Servilus a contaminées ; je suis certain qu'elles puent maintenant.

- Quelle occupation passionnante...

- Oui, et j'ai même réussi à faire de petites entailles dans le dos de sa robe pour qu'il soit écrit qu'il était stupide. Enfin, en plus grossier évidemment. Et tu savais que son caleçon était avec de petits canards verts ?

- Ça m'étonnerait, mais quelque chose me dit que tu n'es pas étranger à cette transformation, sourit doucement Remus en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Bah, McGonagall serait fière de moi !

- Très Sirius, j'en suis persuadé, rit silencieusement Lunard.

Sirius eut un faible sourire et se replongea dans la contemplation de ses genoux qui semblaient ô combien intéressants, comme s'ils allaient brusquement bouger tout seuls ou bien faire des pirouettes. Le lycanthrope resta silencieux lui aussi, observant Sirius comme un bon morceau de beefsteak saignant à souhait.

- Ça n'a vraiment pas l'air d'aller...

- Tu peux parler avec les valises que tu te trimballes sous les yeux !

- Oui, j'ai trop mis de chaussettes dedans, ça sent très mauvais et ça me tient éveillé.

- C'est vraiment pas ton truc, les blagues, soupira Sirius d'un air accablé.

- Non mais je suis sérieux, tu devrais mettre tes chaussettes au sale, leur senteur égale celle de Rogue dans ses grands jours...

- Ah, beurk, elles doivent vraiment shlinger, dit l'Animagus en grimaçant.

- Songes-y...

- Eh beh, quelle discussion vous deux ! s'exclama James, suivi de Lily.

- Roh la ferme Cornedrue ! grogna Sirius.

- Je trouve qu'elle est plus élevée que d'habitude, ajouta Lily.

Sirius haussa un sourcil et un coin de sa bouche tiqua.

- Il y a tout de même Black dans la discussion ! sourit-elle en l'observant avec une lueur de défi, mêlé à de l'amusement.

- Ne m'appelle pas Black, siffla Patmol entre ses dents. Ça serait moins insultant de m'appeler Papy Nounours.

- En parlant de nounours, Remus, j'ai retrouvé cette peluche que t'avais offert Sirius à la fête foraine dans ta valise. Tu ne veux plus t'en séparer ? rit James.

- Oh ? s'intéressa Lily.

- Ah oui ! Je devais l'offrir à l'une de mes prétendantes ! s'esclaffa le chien en éclatant d'un rire semblable à un aboiement.

Remus avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et il arrivait à peine à balbutier des jurons et deux ou trois insultes faiblardes tandis que tous trois autour de lui riaient grassement. C'était tout de même humiliant. Et après que Peter soit venu demander quelle était l'origine de ces rires et que Minerva McGonagall leur ait passé un sacré savon sur leur attitude un peu trop enjouée, notamment Remus et Lily qui étaient censés servir d'exemples et qui rougirent de honte, Lunard réussit sa métamorphose féline avant que la classe ne puisse sortir dans un soupir de soulagement du dernier cours de leur longue journée.

James et Lily s'isolèrent quelques instants tandis que Sirius, Peter et Remus descendirent dans la Grande Salle directement dans l'attente du dîner, se léchant les babines en salivant.

- James, commença Lily d'une vois un peu plus dure que d'habitude, je-

- C'est quoi ce ton ? s'outra James.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi, c'est un sujet un peu délicat et je ne sais pas comment l'aborder, gros bêta.

- Ah... ben tu l'abordes avec une délicatesse outrepassée, souffla le brun en roulant des yeux.

- Très bien, puisque tu le prends comme ça ! s'exclama l'auburn d'un ton hautain en tournant les talons.

- Hey ! s'exclama le lunetteux en agrippant son bras avec une fermeté qu'il tenta d'adoucir en sentant sa main effleurer la sienne lorsqu'elle se retourna pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il sentit ses joues rougir légèrement lorsque leurs regards s'entremêlèrent.

- Hm, marmonna-t-il d'un ton un peu éteint, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Lily soupira.

- Je vais donc te dire ça avec ma _délicatesse outrepassée _et tu as intérêt à fermer ta grande gueule, parce que je te jure que si quelqu'un l'apprend, qui que ce soit, je l'égorge et je viendrais ensuite te dépecer, compris ?

James haussa un sourcil.

- C'est si important que ça ?

- Ça concerne Remus.

- Oh... tu sais bien que l'amitié est la plus belle des valeurs pour moi ! s'écria fièrement James.

- Ne crie pas ou je te fais manger ta robe.

- ... okay.

- J'ai besoin que tu l'aides, indirectement. Comme moi. D'accord ?

- Oui, chef.

James évita la main qui siffla à ses oreilles et sentit le visage de la jeune fille s'approcher du sien, décidée à être le plus discrète possible. Lily se mit alors à chuchoter, d'une voix que James trouva caressante. Il sentit son souffle s'échouer sur son visage comme une douce brise d'été tiède, et se surprit à fixer ses lèvres, puis ses yeux avec un air sans doute fasciné.

Il y eut ensuite un silence.

- Tu trouves ça si choquant... ? Je pensais qu'aucune des différences de tes meilleurs amis ne te ferait cet effet, je pensais que tu avais l'esprit plus ouvert... que tu étais différent... je m'étais trompée, termina Lily d'une voix redoublante de dureté avant de reculer d'un air blessé.

James avait appris comment la cerner. Il savait qu'elle s'était beaucoup attacher à ses propres amis, à Sirius également mais plus à Remus, à qui elle parlait souvent. Leurs discussions leur arrachaient des sourires complices et des rires joyeux, si bien que cela le rendait malade. Lui avait-elle dit qu'elle était bel et bien amoureuse de lui ?

Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti.

- Euh... je ne t'ai pas écouté en fait..., marmonna James d'un air vaguement gêné.

- ... tu es le pire crétin que j'ai jamais vu.

- Désolé, je... enfin... tu..., bafouilla James en pointant leurs deux visages tour à tour.

Lily rougit légèrement, avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce ce qu'elle avait précédemment révélé :

- Remus est amoureux de Sirius.

James écarquilla les yeux et ne sut que répondre. Remus... amoureux de Sirius ? Alors... c qu'il s'était passé à la fête foraine... le lycanthrope l'avait-il pris au sérieux ? Etait-il réellement épris de Sirius, le coureur de jupons... ? Mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, Sirius dans ses plaisanteries un peu stupides lui avait donné des arguments, quelques choses auxquelles se raccrocher : la peluche que Remus gardait précieusement non sans raison et ce stupide baiser qu'ils avaient échangé suite à une plaisanterie douteuse de Sirius. Et la jalousie de Remus n'était alors pas tourné vers Sirius pour Elena mais vers Elena pour Sirius...

- James... ? Ne me dis pas que tu ne m'as pas _encore _écouté ? s'exaspéra la rouquine.

- Euh, non, non je réfléchissais ! démentit aussitôt James.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es dégoûté...

- Non, je me disais que tout s'expliquait...

- De quoi... ?

Et James lui expliqua alors que la passion de Remus envers leur Patmol national semblait avoir débuté cet été, lors de la fête foraine magique.

- Oh... Remus ne m'en avait pas parlé.

- C'est quelqu'un de très réservé...

- Tu as l'air déçu et énervé...

- Oui ! J'ai bien envie de ne plus lui parler..., grogna James donc la colère transparaissait dans ses yeux.

- James Potter ! Je t'interdis de faire ça ! Il est parfaitement normal, il a le droit de-

- Qu'est-ce que tu me chantes ? Ça m'a pris au dépourvu, cet abruti ne m'a strictement _rien dit_. Il avait peur de quoi ? Que je cloue ses parties génitales au mur ? Il va m'entendre parler quand j'aurais réussi à les caser dans le plus grand secret au delà des lois, en l'honneur de la bonne vieille tradition des Maraudeurs : transgresser les règlements !

Le visage de Lily fut alors fendu d'un large sourire et elle l'embrassa furtivement.

- Tu es génial.

Puis elle disparut dans les escaliers en colimaçon pour rejoindre les autres, laissant un James au bord de l'indécision : devait-il hurler de joie dans tout le château ou bien courir nu dans le parc pour choquer tout les passants ?

En faisant un effort surhumain, il parvint à garder son calme et dévala les escaliers à la suite de Lily qui s'était installée aux côtés de Peter, une place libre à ses côtés qui ne resta plus très vide quelques instants plus tard.

Remus jetait des coups d'œil à Sirius de temps à autre, par-dessous ses cils ; en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop insistant, ou du moins qu'on ne comprenait pas trop la raison de son regard insistant et débordant d'un amour qui aurait sans doute fait vomir James ; enfin, non. Plus maintenant, songea Lunard en observant James discuter joyeusement avec Lily. Tous deux avaient un entrain qui était supérieur à d'habitude, eux pourtant si enjoués. Remus soupçonnait quelque chose mais il jugea qu'il ne valait mieux pas essayer d'en savoir plus, sans quoi il se sentirait coupable de cacher son propre amour interdit à son meilleur ami.

Il baissa ensuite les yeux, avant de prétendre qu'il avait trop mangé et par conséquent mal au ventre et se leva pour rejoindre la salle commune des lions pour terminer ses devoirs. Tous ses devoirs. Autant s'occuper l'esprit ; son malaise était trop persistant ces derniers temps. Il ne pouvait rester en compagnie de Sirius sans rougir ou réfréner la puissante envie de l'embrasser ou de lui chuchoter qu'il l'aimait.

Mais Sirius leva les yeux au ciel face à cette excuse bidon car en constatant que Remus avait à peine touché à son assiette, son excuse ne tenait pas la route et il passa à travers le portrait coulissant avant de s'asseoir aux côtés du loup-garou qui rougit et détourna légèrement la tête, comme pour faire tenir la faible distance qui les séparait.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas... ? Tu es tellement étrange ces derniers temps.

Remus fut forcé de constater l'inquiétude dans sa voix, chose qui ne ressemblait absolument pas au si léger Sirius Black, lui si enclin à l'insouciance et au laisser-aller. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Sirius posa sa main sur son genou et plaça sa tête de sorte à ce que Remus y soit confronté. Les joues de ce dernier se colorèrent vivement.

- Tu me réponds, oui ? Fais gaffe, je t'embrasse sinon !

Il y eut un instant de silence et Sirius sentit quelque chose se casser en lui. Quelque chose qui faisait très mal. Vraiment très mal.

- Je ne t'ai pas jeté le sortilège du _Levicorpus_, déglutit faiblement Remus au bout de quelques secondes qui avaient paru interminables à Patmol.

Sirius tenta un sourire faux ; ses commissures tremblaient nerveusement.

- Tu devrais considérer ça comme un honneur d'être embrassé par un si beau gosse que moi !

- Sans doute, murmura Remus.

Nouveau silence.

- Remus...

La voix brisée de Sirius interpela le lycanthrope qui l'observa avec des yeux ronds.

- Sirius... ?

L'Animagus saisit alors son parchemin et écrivit avec la plume de Remus ces quelques mots, avant de s'en aller en lui souhaitant bonne nuit, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui regrette profondément ce qu'il vient juste de faire.

Comme vidé, Remus ne tarda pas à se coucher, le mot précieusement serré contre sa poitrine.

Jusqu'à ce que les autres viennent également se coucher (Sirius dans un silence inquiétant), il n'avait pas cessé de serrer ce mot contre lui, nerveusement, désespérément. Il était totalement perdu.

Il finit par le coincer dans la gueule du petit chien en peluche offert par Sirius à la fête foraine et se laissa aller contre ses oreillers.

« _J'ai bien aimé ce baiser._ »

Il n'arrivait plus à fermer les yeux. C'était trop dur d'oublier ces quelques mots griffonnés sur ce papier malgré les jours qui se poursuivaient, tout comme leur étrange échange, qui lui aussi persistait à continuer. Comme dans un jeu du chat et de la souris. Ses joues étaient encore rouges, comme éclaboussées de l'encre rouge indélébile posée sur le papier ; même si l'encre était noire. Il se tournait et se retournait. Encore et encore. Oublier ce mot et puis ces lettres, cette étrange correspondance si délicieusement addictive lui était impossible. Il ignorait pourquoi il trouvait cela si excitant. Enfin, si. Peut-être. Peut-être parce qu'au fond il espérait un peu que ce soit Sirius. Il espérait beaucoup en fait. Un peu trop. Ce n'était pas sain, il ne devait pas songer à cela. Même si le mot de Sirius avait fait redoublé ses espoirs. C'était une simple lubie d'adolescent, elle allait passer, comme un amour furtif, comme on s'amourache de son professeur ou d'une célébrité. Il était juste électrisé par le fait que c'était interdit. Les Maraudeurs lui avaient donné le goût de l'impossible et de l'effraction des règlements. Oui, ce devait juste être ça. Ce ne serait rien de plus qu'une nouvelle hirondelle dans le ciel, qui volèterait brièvement près de lui avant de s'en aller comme les autres. Oui, tout allait se terminer comme ça. Il n'était pas anormal. Il se posait juste beaucoup de questions. Ce devait être l'attirance contagieuse de ses amis pour l'interdit qui l'avait poussé à éprouver ça pour Sirius. Rien de plus. Il fallait juste qu'il se concentre sur ses études, sur sa jolie voisine d'Arithmancie aux formes voluptueuses, à tout ce qui pourrait pousser cette soudaine passion, ce soit-disant amour à partir. Très loin de lui.

Ne devait subsister, résider entre Sirius et lui qu'une profonde et sincère amitié. Rien de plus.

Il saisit donc un nouveau parchemin, son encrier et sa plume puis commença à rédiger une nouvelle lettre. L'inconnue le contemplerait-elle encore ? Allait-elle revenir ? Sirius allait-il se lever en pleine nuit pour donner suite à leur échange épistolaire ? Non. Ne plus penser à ça. Et pourtant, c'était une obsession. Depuis quelques jours, il en était presque arrivé à concéder la pleine importance de son amour pour Sirius ; malgré ses véhémentes pensées, malgré son dégoût intérieur, il voulait plus que tout se retrouver lover entre ses bras sans doute confortables et puissants, sentir ses lèvres sans doute douces contre les siennes, timides. Sentir ses mains sans doute calleuses sur son corps...

- Woh, woh, woh..., se réprimanda-t-il tout bas en espérant ne pas réveiller les autres qui ronflaient paisiblement.

Un grognement le fit légèrement sursauter et il se releva à demi pour observer la silhouette de Sirius se soulever un peu ; il fourra la lettre qu'il était en train de rédiger dans la taie de son oreiller et il espéra plus que tout en cet instant devenir nyctalope, percer l'obscurité de ses yeux pour pouvoir constater l'éveil ou le simple mouvement de Sirius. Il se figea entièrement lorsque ce dernier posa ses pieds sur le parquet, qui craqua sous ses pieds nus ; et Remus ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il bénissait le manque de pudeur de son meilleur ami. En effet, celui-ci ne dormait qu'uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon, laissant tout le loisir à Remus de suivre des yeux les fins traits dessinant ses muscles roulant sous sa peau tandis qu'il allumait les bougies de son chandelier.

- Rem' ? chuchota Patmol, ses yeux ténébreux brillant d'une unique lueur sémillante, comme une étoile* nichée au creux de ses prunelles.

_Non, je dors, Sirius. Allez, va te coucher, je t'en prie._

Mais celui-ci n'en démordait pas. Il l'appela encore une fois, tout doucement, avec une tendresse dans la voix que Remus était persuadé de s'inventer ; de toute évidence, il se perdait dans sa voix suave aux accents graves et si envoûtants. Il fermait étroitement les yeux, et cela semblait sûrement très peu naturel d'avoir les paupières aussi plissées dans son sommeil. Mais sans doute Sirius avait-il trop l'esprit et les yeux embrumés, car il sourit un peu bêtement et s'assit sur le lit de son meilleur ami ; ce dernier surveillait Patmol derrière ses cils et espérait ne pas se trahir.

Sirius l'observa un instant et plissa les yeux, avant de jeter un œil à sa commode et de soupirer d'un air contrarié.

Remus eut un instant d'ultime espoir, un instant tellement magique qu'il s'écria :

- Sirius, c'est toi !

Et James et Peter poussèrent deux grognements tandis qu'ils s'éveillaient en râlant, tandis que Sirius l'observait avec des yeux ronds, les joues adorablement rouges. Il n'avait jamais vu Sirius rougir. Encore moins comme un gamin pris en faute. Mais enfin... avait-il été réellement stupide au point de crier et de réveiller les deux autres afin de gâcher son soudain bonheur, son soudain élan d'amour et d'espoir ?

* * *

***Oui, je suis navrée, j'aime les jeux de mots débiles !**

**Donc voilà, fin de ce chapitre. J'aime bien les cliffhangers, désolée à tous ceux qui n'aiment pas ça ! C'est juste que ça me donne des bases pour le prochain chapitre, ahaha. Un énorme merci à tous mes lecteurs, une fois de plus, et dîtes-m'en des nouvelles ! **


	7. The first time

**Alors voilà ce septième chapitre ! Vous avez de la chance que ma paresse habituelle ait été chassé par vos reviews adorables parce que sinon vous auriez très probablement dû attendre dimanche, voire lundi pour que je poste ce chapitre, aha. Et je le poste donc inhabituellement ce vendredi-là au lieu de samedi car justement, demain, je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir avoir accès à Internet, donc voilà, j'espère qu'une fois de plus ce chapitre vous plaira et un grand merci à vous tous de me lire ! Je ne peux pas citer vos noms à tous cette fois-ci car je suis pressée, mais sachez que je vous adore, notamment idéalisme, Wenash et Psycopathe qui laissent les reviews les plus motivantes !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout à J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario, qui est entièrement de moi - car en effet je ne pense pas que les romances soient de premier plan dans l'œuvre originale de HP !**

**RATING : T (comme toujours, je crois que c'est mon rating préféré !)**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Après sa soudaine exclamation, le silence avait enveloppés les Maraudeurs ; ceux qui étaient précédemment endormis émirent encore des bâillements et s'étirèrent longuement dans de sourds grognements. Sirius observait Remus, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche entrouverte, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi dire. Il arborait un air interdit, serrant entre ses mains un petit morceau de parchemin et sa plume de paon élancée, dont il avait de toute évidence constaté l'inutilité puisque son interlocuteur épistolaire ne lui avait pas répondu. Peter et James, qui ne se doutaient absolument pas de ce qu'il se passait en réalité, continuaient de grogner et commencèrent à protester en s'apercevant qu'il faisait nuit noire au-dehors et qu'ils étaient qui plus est un samedi.

- Eh les mecs, vous n'êtes pas sérieux ! grogna Peter en enfouissant sa tête dans son oreiller.

- Merlin, marmonna James avant de se rouler en boule entre ses couvertures pour se rendormir.

Et les deux compères éveillés les observèrent se rendormir avec une rapidité déconcertante qui traduisait leur lourde fatigue ; en effet, les emploi du temps des sixième année ne les épargnaient pas. Puis enfin, le ronflement de Peter perça le pesant silence qui s'était abattu sur Sirius et Remus, et l'Animagus avait le regard fuyant et l'air embarrassé.

- Sirius, je-

Mais Remus fut coupé par la voix rauque de son meilleur ami, incroyablement tremblante, qui le déstabilisa :

- On oublie, d'accord ?

- Sirius, reprit Remus, la voix pressante, ce n'est pas la p-

Le grand brun pâlit et recula, semblant paniquer, comme terrifié à l'idée que Remus lui déclare ses sentiments et dans une étrange évolution en accéléré, il se métamorphosa en ce chien si familier à Remus, dont la fourrure de jais soyeuse s'ébouriffa face au frisson qui parcourut la peau épaisse du chien et ce dernier bondit dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour se réfugier dans les couloirs. Écarquillant les yeux, Remus se défit précipitamment de ses couvertures et s'élança lui aussi au-dehors de leur dortoir, courant dans les couloirs à la poursuite de la queue touffue qu'il entrapercevait à chaque fois que Sirius prenait un angle du couloir et poussait sur ses pattes postérieures afin de le semer ; les pieds nus de Remus claquaient dans le silence assourdissant qui avait régné dans le château, son souffle mourait peu à peu dans sa gorge et son cœur tambourinait férocement ; ses genoux faiblissaient et ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

- Sirius ! chuchota-t-il avec insistance, hors d'haleine.

Il ne renonça pas malgré la grande fatigue qui le submergeait, à courir depuis de longues minutes dans les couloirs obscurs et froids. Finalement épuisé, il se laissa glisser le long d'un mur en voyant la silhouette imposante du chien disparaître dans la nuit, à la porte du château. Il détendit ses muscles et ferma les yeux, soufflant comme un bœuf et le cœur encore affolé. Ses doigts tremblaient un peu ; il les fit se recroqueviller maladroitement, prenant ensuite sa tête entre ses mains en tentant de calmer sa respiration difficile. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent, les grains de sable d'un sablier invisible résonnant dans l'esprit de Remus tels des avertissements répétés et exaspérants.

Le lycanthrope finit par se relever et s'aventura au-dehors, dans l'herbe humide et fraîche, voire même froide. La nuit l'enveloppa mais ses yeux frayaient pour lui un chemin dans la pénombre entourant le château. Ses aptitudes animales lui permettaient d'avoir une acuité visuelle légèrement plus élevée que la moyenne et cela lui rendait un fier service en cet instant.

Il ne tarda d'ailleurs pas à trouver le corps élancé de Sirius effondré dans l'herbe, le visage tourné vers les étoiles ; il ne distinguait pas son expression mais ses yeux redevenus humains luisaient d'un blanc laiteux dans l'obscurité ambiante. Lentement et silencieusement, le taciturne jeune homme observa le plus discrètement possible le joyeux et tonitruant Sirius totalement immobile et calme ; seule sa lourde respiration rompait le silence, ce dont Remus ne tarda pas à déduire qu'il pleurait. Mais... Sirius, son fidèle de boute-en-train Sirius Black alias Patmol pleurer ?

Cela aurait semblé ridicule, saugrenu et impossible à quiconque connaissait un peu Sirius - c'est-à-dire tout Poudlard - mais en cet instant, Remus constatait bel et bien que Sirius pouvait pleurer, et qu'il était malgré tout ce qu'il laissait voir de lui, fragile. Cette facette de sa personnalité n'avait à son humble avis jamais été dévoilée devant quiconque, sauf peut-être James. Mais jamais, au grand jamais Remus n'avait assisté à ce spectacle. Qui lui fendait le cœur, au passage.

Il se laissa lourdement tomber à ses côtés et maintint ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger malgré son sursaut.

- Laisse-moi parler, Sirius ! s'écria-t-il, d'une voix qui transparaissait un accent désespéré.

Sirius se tut et Remus put apercevoir son mouvement ; il avait détourné le visage en tentant de masquer ce dernier avec ses cheveux soyeux mais à présent emmêlés pour dissimuler les larmes qui roulaient sur son faciès et qui laissaient des sillons salés sur son nez, ses pommettes et ses lèvres. Mais Remus n'était ni naïf ni dupe.

- Siri, tu pleures...

- Non, pas du tout, j'ai été faire un tour dans le lac. Une brusque envie de trempette, ironisa le brun avec une voix aigrie qui ne lui correspondait pas.

Cela faisait très longtemps que Remus n'avait pas ôté les deux dernières lettres du prénom de son meilleur ami. Et à chaque fois qu'il le faisait, il se passait souvent quelque chose de grave. Et le fait que Sirius Black pleure faisait partie des choses que Remus considérait comme graves ; sa main s'égara sur son visage et il caressa sa pommette humide du bout du pouce, osant à peine l'effleurer, la main timide, avant de la retirer d'un air embarrassé et le silence retomba alors.

Remus se pencha d'un air très hésitant sur le visage de Sirius, la gorge et les lèvres sèches. Sirius papillonna, ne semblant pas comprendre et eut un mouvement de recul, les lèvres pincées.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il d'un voix à la voix faible et furieuse.

- Je... je t'aime... gros benêt...

Il cilla de nouveau, visiblement décontenancé.

- Mais je croyais que tu aimais Elena... !

- J'étais jaloux d'elle, pas de toi, espèce de cervelle de troll...

Sirius se gratta le menton d'un air pensif, avant de finalement déclarer :

- Ça veut dire que j'ai réussi à te rendre jaloux comme je le voulais... et que je ne m'en suis même pas aperçu ! Sur ce coup-là, je suis vraiment nul !

Le Sirius habituel était revenu, lui et sa bonne humeur ; sa bonne humeur irradiante.

- Oh, il n'y a pas que sur ce coup-là, marmonna Lupin.

Sirius rigola franchement, une note d'un quelque chose que Remus n'arrivait pas à discerner clairement dans sa voix. De la nervosité, et quelque chose comme de la joie, une grande joie, intense... du bonheur ?

Le silence revint de nouveau à la charge, plus angoissant encore que le précédent. Il sentit la main large de Sirius chercher la sienne, et il la joignit de sa main avec gaucherie, entrelaçant maladroitement leurs doigts, qui avaient décidément du mal à trouver les bons trous, ce qui les fit rire légèrement. Puis encore cet horrible silence pendant que tous deux observaient leurs mains liées. Aussi inextricablement liées que l'était leur amitié. Et leur amour, peut-être.

Lentement, le pouce de Sirius caressait les jointures de son désormais ami et amant, comme pour apaiser les craintes sourdes de Remus. Si quelqu'un les surprenait...

Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Puis au bout de ce temps qui parut pourtant si court à Remus, le visage de Sirius apparut soudainement dans son champ de vision et il marqua un mouvement de surprise ; il se reprit néanmoins devant le petit rire de Sirius et resta immobile dans l'attente du moment béni où ses lèvres rencontreraient les siennes. Lentement, la bouche convoitée de son petit ami s'approcha de la sienne et dans un élan d'impatience, Remus avança lui aussi son visage avec une avidité non feinte mais leurs nez s'entrechoquèrent et les deux compères poussèrent une petite plainte rauque.

- Tu es vraiment nul, Rem' ! s'outra Sirius.

- Contrairement à toi, personne ne m'aime au point de me rouler des pelles sans arrêt, répliqua sèchement Remus, ce qui eut le don de faire taire son interlocuteur.

Alors dans un mouvement hâté, Sirius pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes et Remus répondit timidement, une sensation de chaleur se répandant soudainement dans son corps. Savoir qu'il embrassait à présent un garçon fit naître une sensation d'étrangeté en le loup-garou. C'était vraiment très insolite de penser qu'il embrassait quelqu'un du même sexe que lui. Mais pourtant, cette sensation lui plût bien. Il en redemanda même encore, silencieusement. Et Patmol, souriant contre ses lèvres, effleura celles-ci de sa langue. Intrigué par cette nouvelle sensation, Remus n'en fut pas moins intimidé et se recula légèrement avec un regard d'excuse que Sirius accepta tacitement.

Il savait que se bécoter n'entrait pas dans les fonctions les plus remarquables du Remus Lupus Robot.

- Tu t'y feras, sourit tranquillement Sirius.

- Lentement alors, murmura Remus d'une petite voix.

- Pas trop non plus !

- Ne me presse pas, s'il te plaît...

- Je te taquine, petit loupiot ! Angoisse pas.

- Si tu commences à me donner des surnoms, je ne t'adresse plus la parole...

- Tant que tu me laisses te tripoter, ça me va !

- Tu es désespérant, Sirius, soupira Remus en masquant un petit sourire.

- Je ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu m'as dit cela. Au fait, je ne pensais pas que tu étais un si grand sentimental, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire goguenard.

Remus lui lança un regard interrogateur, renforçant le sourire de Sirius.

- Le chien ensorcelé que je t'ai offert, tu l'as gardé, expliqua-t-il.

- Oh... euh..., rougit le jeune châtain.

- Je trouve ça mignon.

Les joues de Sirius avaient légèrement rosi et il maintenait un ton neutre, espérant ne pas se trahir et que la nuit masquerait son léger embarras.

- A-ah vraiment ?

- Ouais...

Silence.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer, non ? finit par proposer Remus, inquiet.

- Ah, ouais, accepta Sirius non sans une pointe de déception.

Dans un certain sens, ça n'était sûrement pas de la part de Remus qu'il fallait s'attendre à de furieux baisers enflammés et impatients ou à des mains baladeuses.

Ils rentrèrent donc, pieds nus et en pyjama, leurs mains toujours étroitement liées. C'est comme s'ils avaient refusé d'un commun accord de se séparer l'espace d'une seconde le temps de retrouver leurs lits.

Le trajet qui menait au château fut allongé par Patmol qui souhaitait passer un peu plus de temps avec son Remus ; bien que ce dernier ne soit pas tout à fait d'accord, il plia tout de même en sentant la langue de Sirius s'infiltrer dans sa bouche et goûta à l'étrange sensation de ce corps étranger caressant sa langue. Il en conclut rapidement que Sirius embrassait diablement bien. La main de ce dernier s'insinua sous son haut de pyjama pour caresser son torse et pinça l'un de ses tétons. Remus émit un petit grognement et voulut se dégager mais Sirius rit silencieusement et partit mordiller son majeur, celui de leur mains encore enlacées ; étonnamment, Remus se surprit à apprécier ce traitement, puis les baisers ardents que le brun répandit sur la paume de sa main, qu'il chatouillait de sa langue, remontant doucement le long de son mince bras.

- Ne me déshabille pas ici, non plus, Sirius, grogna Remus, entre amusement et exaspération.

Un nouveau rire rauque accueillit sa remontrance et il sentit de nouveau les lèvres gourmandes du brun se plaquer contre les siennes, s'y pressant comme si l'Animagus pouvait se nourrir de leur baiser. Il finit par se détacher de lui, leurs mains toujours liées, et l'attira un peu plus près de lui pour retourner à leur dortoir.

Lorsque tous deux rentrèrent à nouveau dans le château, Sirius ne put s'empêcher d'attirer une fois de plus Remus grâce à leurs mains liées vers lui et de saisir brutalement sa taille afin que leurs corps soient plaqués. Lupin sembla nettement décontenancé, voire un peu paniqué.

- Si-Sirius, qu'est-ce que tu... ?

Mais celui-ci ne répondit pas et se contenta de fondre sur ses lèvres, une fois de plus. Mais ce baiser ne fut pas aussi extatique que l'Animagus l'aurait voulu. Remus se déroba brutalement et lâcha sa main, l'air inquiet.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne veux pas que je te roule une pelle... tu as aimé il y a quelques minutes et puis en plus tu raterais quelque chose, crois-moi !

- Chut, idiot ! chuchota précipitamment Remus, regardant en tous sens et l'air paniqué.

Sirius tendit également l'oreille et perçut les pas que son meilleur ami avait également - et heureusement - entendus alors qu'il tentait de l'embrasser langoureusement avec la vague idée de le violer dans un placard à balais. Remus saisit Sirius par le bras et l'entraîna dans les couloirs, cherchant une porte déverrouillée ; ils en trouvèrent enfin une et s'y glissèrent, refermant le plus silencieusement qu'ils le purent la porte un peu trop grinçante. Et lorsque Sirius réussit à distinguer ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, il roula des yeux, un sourire narquois ficher sur le visage :

- Ben tiens, un placard à balais...

- Et alors ? fit sèchement Remus, lui intimant du regard de se taire.

- Oh, rien, rien, continua de sourire tranquillement Sirius avec deux, trois idées en tête.

Un silence total se fit alors tandis que les compères écoutaient avec attention les bruits de pas qui résonnaient dans le couloir, suivi de légers frottements à peine perceptibles. Puis un miaulement retentit et Rusard continua de pester et de maudire tous les élèves de l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard en arguant que le fait qu'il soit un Cracmol ne voulait pas signifier qu'il était incapable de les pendre par les pieds. Rien de tout cela n'inquiéta l'impavide Sirius ; le concierge pouvait jurer et menacer autant qu'il voudrait qu'il n'en aurait pas plus qu'une bouse de dragon à faire. Remus, quant à lui, semblait bien plus agité et sa pâleur inquiéta légèrement Sirius, qui l'interrogea des yeux. Remus forma silencieusement le nom de Miss Teigne sur ses lèvres et Sirius haussa les épaules comme pour dire « Et alors ? ».

Puis un grattement soudain interrompit le regard éloquent que lui lançait Remus, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence ; le grattement provenait de la porte du placard à balais et Sirius était à présent certain qu'il s'agissait de griffes. Et pas de n'importe quelles griffes, celles de Miss Teigne, la chatte horripilante d'Argus Rusard. Sirius implora le pardon de son désormais petit ami en tournant deux yeux de chien battu vers lui tandis que Remus lui faisait un geste très grossier de la main et que Sirius prit un air faussement outré, amusé de l'effet que pouvait avoir un grand stress sur son meilleur ami.

- Tiens donc, fit la voix rocailleuse de Rusard avec un sourire qu'on entendait très clairement dans la voix.

Sirius croisa le regard écarquillé de Remus et saisit doucement sa main avant de l'embrasser furtivement ; il observa avec satisfaction la très légère lueur de rouge sur ses pommettes avant de reporter son regard sur la poignée de la porte, Remus serrant un peu plus fort sa main.

- Voilà nos petites fouines faites comme des rats.

Son ton était jubilant.

* * *

**Décidément, je suis masochiste, j'aime me faire taper dessus par mes quelques lecteurs... eh oui, nouveau cliffhanger ! (encore, je sais, aha)  
**

**Bref, on se revoir la prochaine fois et j'espère que vous me laisserez votre avis !**


	8. Tacit agreement

**Bonjour à tous - enfin ceux qui restent - et tout d'abord, acceptez mes excuses pour ce mini-chapitre mais cela renforce un peu le déroulement de l'action et du suspens et c'est aussi que je n'avais pas vraiment de motivation. J'ai besoin de reviews pour écrire et lorsque je vois que plusieurs d'entre eux semblent avoir abandonné ma fic, je me sens un peu nulle... enfin. Je n'aurais rien écrit si je n'avais rien eu, je crois bien. Mais je ne pouvais pas ne rien écrire alors que tomoe-chi et Kalas1209 attendaient la suite. Donc la voilà, et j'espère ne pas trop vous décevoir, j'essaierais de me rattraper la prochaine fois. Je remercie chaleureusement les deux lectrices restantes et j'espère vous retrouver au prochain chapitre !**

**DISCLAIMER : tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf le scénario qui est de moi.**

**RATING : T**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

James ouvrit un œil en grognant, le regard vague et vitreux, avant de chausser ses lunettes et de s'étirer longuement, bâillant. Un nouveau grognement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il constata que le soleil n'était pas encore levé puis il émit une exclamation de surprise sourde en constatant que les deux lits de ses compères étaient vides. Il fit d'abord la grimace en songeant qu'ils étaient sûrement en train de se bécoter dans un coin, avant de songer que se lever en pleine nuit était tout de même un peu gros et décida de sortir la Carte du Maraudeur par précaution il put ainsi constater avec horreur qu'ils se trouvaient au rez-de-chaussée, enfermé dans une petite pièce et que Rusard se tenait près d'eux.

Il se leva en hâte, repoussant ses couvertures et se vêtit rapidement, saisissant sa cape d'invisibilité et ne prenant pas la peine de se chausser : de toute façon, il ferait moins de bruit en chaussettes. Il saisit également sa baguette magique et descendit dans la salle commune, cape sous le bras, sur la pointe des pieds. Mais avant qu'il n'aille franchir le trou lui permettant de sortir de la salle commune des lions, un toussotement retentit et il fit volte-face, baguette levée et prêt à stupéfixer la première personne venue.

Il croisa alors le regard de Lily et lui fit signe d'approcher d'un mouvement de la tête, abaissant sa baguette. Elle demanda dans un murmure ce qu'il se passait et le poussait à le sortir de son lit de si bon matin, et il lui mit sous le nez la Carte du Maraudeur, dont il lui avait fièrement expliqué la fonction et la création quelques heures plus tôt. Elle la parcourut rapidement et fixa le parchemin d'un air interdit en constatant ce que James avait vu en se levant, horrifié.

Et sans échanger un mot de plus, Lily se faufila sous la cape avec lui et ils partirent tous deux dans le couloir, sous les grognements de la grosse dame.

* * *

**Vais-je avoir ne serait-ce qu'une review, cette fois-ci ?  
**


	9. Above

**Bonjour petit peuple (oui, vraiment petit peuple) qui suit cette fanfiction ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, mon compteur review ayant repris un peu du poil de la bête, je vous ponds un chapitre un peu plus digne de ce nom ; bon, il n'est pas extraordinairement long mais je pense qu'il pourra un peu combler le vide que j'ai laissé avec le précédent chapitre. Non ?**

**Enfin bref, je tenais à remercier grandement Psycopathe, tomoe-chi, Echco, Wenash et les anonymes mesdames posttraumatic et Kalas1209. Il y a peu d'anonymes qui postent et je vous remercie !**

**DISCLAIMER : rien n'est à moi sauf le scénario et le reste est à notre vénérée J.K. Rowling !**

**RATING : T, comme d'habitude.**

**Bonne lecture à toutes ! - parce qu'il n'y a pas ou peu de "tous".**

* * *

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, Remus observait la poignée de la porte de ce maudit placard à balais sans issues ni cachettes. Il sentit les doigts de Sirius se resserrer avec un peu plus de fermeté autour des siens et il crut qu'il allait faire un arrêt cardiaque quand la poignée s'abaissa brutalement au bout de ce qui lui avait paru une éternité : de longues minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis que Sirius et lui étaient coincés dans le placard, et ils avaient entendu de drôles de bruits. En effet, des froissements, des bruits de pas précipités et un cri étouffé puis un son mat les avaient fait hausser les sourcils et ils s'étaient jetés des regards interrogateurs. Et maintenant... et maintenant Rusard allait les prendre au piège ; ils seraient punis pour la énième fois, il leur demanderait ce qu'ils fichaient là à cette heure si tardive, il les emmènerait dans le bureau de Dumbledore qui lirait en eux et il les renverrait en découvrant leur homosexualité punie par la loi, puis on les emprisonnerait à Azkaban et on les torturerait séparément jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours... sans Sirius... sans personne... dans le noir... avec des Détraqueurs... à jamais...

Mais les visages de James et Lily dans l'encadrement de la porte mirent un terme définitif à ses pensées mélodramatiques un tantinet paniquées. Remus étouffa une exclamation de stupeur et Sirius poussa un large soupir de soulagement.

- La cavalerie arrive toujours au bon moment, fit joyeusement Patmol.

- Où est Rusard ? s'enquit aussitôt Lunard.

- Eh bien, j'ai demandé à Lily d'utiliser nos bon vieux cours de Métamorphose pour transformer mon visage en quelque chose de laid...

- Ce qui est assurément difficile, interrompit Sirius avec un large sourire goguenard et Lily émit un petit rire sarcastique.

- Et j'ai laissé ma tête pour ainsi dire flotter dans le vide devant Rusard, qui s'est étouffé dans son cri de fillette et s'est vraisemblablement évanoui, termina fièrement James, ravi de pouvoir ajouter une nouvelle mauvaise blague à son tableau de chasse. Enfin, j'espère qu'il n'est pas mort de terreur...

- Quoique personne ne pleurerait son sort. Son vieux cœur défraîchi a malheureusement dû tenir le coup, soupira Sirius en donnant un petit coup dans la jambe de Rusard étalé sur le sol, tandis que Miss Teigne tournait autour de lui en miaulant d'un probable désespoir, leur jetant des regards assassins.

- J'ai jamais vu un chat avoir un regard aussi mauvais, remarqua inutilement James.

- J'ai jamais vu un chat aussi con collé aux basques d'un vieux rabougri tordu, ajouta Sirius.

- Je conseille de ne pas trop traîner, les amoureux, ajouta raisonnablement Lily.

- Comment tu... ? commença Sirius.

- L'instinct féminin, répliqua-t-elle énigmatiquement.

- Ton instinct féminin permet aussi de savoir si Rusard et Pince font des trucs trop révulsants pour nos pauvres petites âmes sensibles ?

- Non... mais ça, c'est l'instinct de préservation !

James, Sirius et Remus éclatèrent de rire le plus silencieusement possible tout en poursuivant leur montée des marches menant à la tour des Gryffondor. Un silence les enveloppa ensuite, James triturant des pans de la cape, les mains de Remus et Sirius toujours liées. Et la question franchit les lèvres du châtain presque malgré lui :

- Vous ne nous haïssez pas... ? Je veux dire, James, tu... ?

- Tu rigoles j'espère ? Moi, ton meilleur ami ? Moi, qui me fous de toutes les règles possibles et imaginables, qui adore les violer et qui t'adore parce que j'en ai strictement rien à foutre de ton problème de poil ? Et du fait que tu sois gay. Tu pourrais te transformer en éléphanteau rose à peluches et tsoin-tsoin quand tu es stressé que ça ne me dérangerais pas ! D'ailleurs... (il laissa flotter quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une étrange voix) Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, Patmol ?

Le ton un peu blessé de James sembla prendre Sirius au dépourvu et ce dernier tenta d'expliquer que ce n'était pas aussi simple que ça et qu'il avait peur de perdre son amitié, ce à quoi il tenait plus que tout - sauf Remus, mais il préféra le chuchoter au concerné afin de ne pas faire taire la sérénité retrouvée de James. Et puis, il était vrai que Sirius et James avaient toujours été comme des frères ; si bien que Remus s'était parfois surpris à être jaloux.

- J'ai toujours pensé que ça ne serait pas important tant que je n'aurais rien avoué à Rem'..., continua de s'excuser Sirius.

- Bien sûr que si ! C'est évident que tu en souffrais ! s'exaspéra le brun.

Sirius s'empourpra et fronça les sourcils, l'air embarrassé et frustré ; il détestait qu'on parle des choses qui pouvaient le blesser ou le faire souffrir de quelque façon que ce soit. Patmol était quelqu'un de solitaire et qui ne se confiait que rarement. Seul James était au courant des plus profonds tracas de l'Animagus. Mais visiblement, il s'était bien gardé de lui confier ses sentiments pour le loup-garou.

- Écoute, James... tire pas la gueule. J'ai jamais éprouvé quelque chose d'aussi... intime. Je veux dire...

- Tu veux dire plus que lorsqu'on t'entend gémir dans la douche le matin et que tu ressors avec un grand sourire en disant que tu effectuais ton petit rituel d'un air on ne peut plus dégagé ? grogna James.

- On n'a pas la même notion d'intime, grimaça Lily, serrant un pan du pyjama de James.

- Si Sirius considère ça comme intime, alors ça l'est vraiment énormément, murmura Remus.

Il y eut un léger silence ; pour le lycanthrope, ce fut comme une prise de conscience. Comme un aveu inconscient de Sirius : comme pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait réellement plus que tout. Un sentiment vraiment intime. Sirius qui prenait au sérieux quelque chose.

- Eh, Lunard..., chuchota Sirius. Tu fais une de ces têtes... on dirait que Pince t'a frappé avec l'Histoire de Poudlard...

L'Animagus avait l'air inquiet.

- Tu sais... ce que j'ai dis... je voulais pas dire que je trouvais ce que... je ressens pour toi honteux ou quelque chose comme ça, mais-

- Je sais, Patmol, tu m'aimes, sourit Remus avec une voix qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'être euphorique, tremblante.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi apaisé, heureux, tandis que Sirius lui retournait un sourire aussi éblouissant que celui de Lunard. James et Lily les observaient d'un petit air supérieur, comme des parents fiers des progrès de leurs enfants, et le tout nouveau couple leur lança un regard mauvais que les deux compères accueillirent avec un sourire amusé.

De nouveau, le silence les enveloppa : mais cette fois-ci, il s'agissait d'un silence serein, agréable. Lily tenait toujours un pan du pyjama de James, suivant ce dernier qui lui-même triturait sa fameuse cape d'invisibilité tandis que Remus et Sirius se tenaient la main, le regard du brun rivé sur le visage de son compagnon et celui du châtain sur le sol froid. La grosse dame maugréa lorsqu'ils se présentèrent à elle et le sujet d'art les sermonna, les menaçant de les laisser dormir dans le couloir la prochaine fois mais comme Sirius renchérit que si elle comptait laisser Lily et James seuls dans un couloir, la nuit, elle risquait d'avoir devant les yeux un spectacle très libertin, cela sembla en tout cas la convaincre de libérer le passage sans un mot de plus et lorsque tous quatre eurent franchis le portrait, Lily se mit à grogner contre le chien en arguant que jamais il ne se passerait quoi que ce soit d'indécent avec James.

Ce dernier rajouta d'ailleurs discrètement :

- Cette année...

Et Sirius renchérit pour enfoncer le clou :

- C'est ce qu'on dit au début !

Irritée, Lily répliqua sèchement avec une nuance de malice dans la voix :

- En tout cas, même en _admettant _qu'on fasse quoi que ce soit, je suis bien contente de ne pas être à la place de Remus pour ce genre de choses !

Le susnommé cilla, l'air incompréhensif.

- Euh, pourquoi ? se risqua-t-il.

- Ben..., fit prudemment James en se raclant la gorge, l'air gêné - ce qui pouvait paraître incroyable de sa part, bien que pas autant que Sirius, tu sais, deux mecs ça... s'emboîte un peu différemment...

Sirius marmonna quelque chose comme quoi il allait emboîter James dans son chaudron tandis que Remus s'empourprait avant de brusquement s'écrier :

- Hey, pourquoi ce serait moi en dessous ?

Les trois compères s'observèrent d'un air entendu, comme si sa question outrée était déplacée ou défiant la logique.

- Ben, Rem'... ça semble évident, fit catégoriquement Sirius.

- En quoi ? s'offusqua le concerné.

- Ben tu es Lunard, quoi..., commenta James avec une certaine utilité.

- Écoute, Remus, c'est plutôt toi le soumis !

Remus fit les gros yeux à Sirius - ce qui eut le don de faire manquer de s'étouffer Lily, qui retenait à grand-peine son rire pour ne pas réveiller toute la salle commune. Quant à James, il regardait ailleurs comme si cette position pouvait lui permettre de ne rien entendre.

- Comment ça, soumis ? s'exclama Remus d'une voix dangereusement et anormalement aiguë.

- Dans ton comportement, ton caractère...

- Qui te dis que ça ne sera pas toi en dessous ? répliqua le lycanthrope, on ne peut plus excédé.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius eut un rire discret, mais tout aussi rauque qu'habituellement, toujours aussi semblable à un aboiement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? s'emporta le loup-garou.

- Moi, en dessous ? Non mais franchement...

- Pourquoi _je _serais le soumis ? Et puis d'abord, je ne suis pas soumis, je suis passif !

- Ça sera chacun son tour, et maintenant on va se coucher ! interrompit brutalement James, les joues rosies.

Remus l'observa d'un air un peu coupable et surtout embarrassé tandis que Sirius le toisait, considérant sûrement comme une haute offense d'avoir suspendu cette discussion technique ô combien déterminante pour leur future vie sexuelle - que Sirius se ferait un devoir de rendre très active. Lily s'étouffait de rire dans son coin.

- Vous êtes vraiment des mecs, soupira-t-elle.

- Ah bon ! s'exclama Patmol, stupéfait.

Sirius amorça un geste pour baisser son pantalon mais Remus et James se précipitèrent pour l'en empêcher.

- C'est bon, on a compris Siri, tu es un mec, l'apaisa Remus en roulant des yeux. Pas besoin de montrer tes parties à Lily pour qu'elle comprenne, c'était juste une expression pour nous faire dire qu'on a des conversations de...

- De haute voltige, ah ça oui ! Vous et votre virilité, s'amusa la jeune rousse.

- Hey, je suis un mec viril aussi ! s'offusqua James, vexé de ne pas avoir été compris dans la désignation.

- Tu veux que je baisse ton pantalon ? suggéra Sirius.

Remus se racla la gorge tandis que James lui faisait un geste grossier de la main.

- T'inquiètes, Lunard, je ferais pas que te le baisser, le rassura Sirius avec un clin d'œil tandis que Remus s'empourprait violemment. Et ne sois pas aussi vulgaire, Jameschounet, je laisserai ce soin à Lily.

Le sourire de Sirius était goguenard et Remus le vit venir gros comme une maison : la main de Lily fondit sur sa joue râpeuse mais il l'évita de justesse.

- Jamais je ne ferais un truc aussi dégoûtant !

- Tu comptes rester une vierge effarouchée toute ta vie ? railla Sirius.

- Si j'étais aussi prude que ce que tu sous-entends, crois-moi que je ne me serais pas écroulée de rire en vous écoutant vous chamaillez pour savoir qui dominera qui, répliqua-t-elle d'un sourire narquois.

- Et je ne suis pas soumis, juste passif ! renchérit Lupin.

- On verra ça, mais je serais certainement pas en dessous, fit Sirius.

- Tu veux être où alors ? La tête en bas ? ironisa le loup-garou.

- Le soixante-neuf pourrait être intéressant, admit Sirius tandis que Remus s'empressait de répliquer, les joues enflammées, que ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait voulu dire.

- On n'en est pas là, fit désespérément remarquer James.

- C'est James qui nous fait une crise de pudeur, maintenant, s'étonna Sirius avec un ton un peu persifleur.

- C'est pas ça, c'est juste que c'est _légèrement_ gênant d'écouter ses deux meilleurs amis discuter de la façon dont il vont coucher ensemble... ça me fout des images en tête que j'aimerai pouvoir oublier...

- Ben arrêtes de penser, ça devrait pas être trop compliqué, ricana Sirius.

- Je t'emm-

- Et si nous allions dormir ? proposa Lily.

- Je crois que c'est l'idée la plus raisonnable... vous venez, les gars ? fit Remus en amorçant sa montée des escaliers menant au dortoir masculin.

James jeta un regard oblique à sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser furtivement pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit et emboîta le pas à Remus, tout comme Sirius qui n'était pas décidé à le lâcher d'un pouce. James partit se coucher, en se laissant lourdement tomber et Remus s'assit sur son lit, hésitant à embrasser Sirius pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit ; il ignorait pourquoi il hésitait tant : il avait envie de le faire et sa peur était irrationnelle. Sirius serait ravi de recevoir de telles attentions, d'autant plus que son hésitation n'avait aucun objet. Il était juste timide, comme habituellement.

Mais la question fut bientôt réglée pour lui car il observa quelques secondes plus tard Sirius se dévêtir de son haut et le jeter sur son lit avant de se vautrer dans le lit de son désormais petit ami.

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? chuchota précipitamment Remus.

- Ben je m'installe. Ça se voit pas ?

Lunard resta silencieux et observa Sirius tirer les lourdes tentures du baldaquin pour les isoler, avant d'agrandir le lit grâce à sa baguette, à la manière du sortilège d'amplification appliqué aux tentes sorcières : immenses à l'intérieur sans rien en paraître de l'extérieur. Il défit ensuite les draps pour les tirer et admira son œuvre avec contentement.

- Tu viens ? demanda l'Animagus en haussant les sourcils.

Remus acquiesça timidement et s'allongea à ses côtés, sur le flanc ; il appuya sa joue contre son poing et se mit à observer Sirius qui se débattait avec les couvertures pour les enrouler tous les deux à l'intérieur.

- Les petits amis communs dorment ensemble le premier soir ?

- On est pas commun, sourit Sirius.

Remus resta interdit et le visage de son compagnon se décomposa.

- J-je voulais pas dire ça parce que tu es un loup-garou, Rem' !... je parlais du fait que tu es génial...

La dernière phrase eut le dont de faire rougir les joues du lycanthrope, qui se sentit un peu bête.

- Euh... et donc quand tu disais "on", ça veut dire que tu te trouves génial ? tenta de plaisanter Remus pour réchauffer l'ambiance.

- Parfaitement !

Fort heureusement, le chien était du genre enthousiaste et prêt à rire de tout. Et tandis qu'ils se souriaient mutuellement et poursuivaient leur discussion taquine, Remus se blottit dans les couvertures, bâillant longuement, avant de frémir violemment : la main de Sirius était venue se poser innocemment sur sa cuisse. Cependant, l'Animagus poursuivait la discussion comme si de rien n'était. Remus préféra alors ne pas en tenir compte et tenta d'en faire abstraction. Sauf que les doigts baladeurs se pliaient et se repliaient régulièrement en une douce caresse.

_Ah, douce Circé, c'est pas vrai..._, gémit intérieurement Lupin.

Puis sans prévenir et en plein milieu d'une phrase, Sirius bascula sur lui et fondit sur ses lèvres, les écrasant des siennes. Le glapissement de Remus s'étouffa au fond de sa gorge et il répondit maladroitement, incertainement. Il parvint malgré tout à échapper à son emprise quelques secondes :

- Q-qu'est-ce que tu fais... ?

- Ben, je t'embrasse.

- Euh... tu es _sur _ moi.

Sirius poussa un soupir aux consonances frustrées.

- Je te reluque depuis longtemps tu sais. Depuis notre quatrième année.

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

- C-c'est vrai ?

- Ben ouais...

Il y eut un léger silence.

- A l'époque, je me disais que c'était juste pour se comparer... ou un truc du genre...

- Hm... tu te donnais des excuses un peu bidons...

- J'avais quatorze ans, s'irrita Sirius, mon magnifique cerveau ne fonctionnait pas encore aussi bien que maintenant.

- Hm... toi et ta modestie légendaire.

- D'ailleurs, je serais curieux de savoir comment _toi _tu as pris le fait d'être amoureux d'un mec. Tu as dû faire une de ces sinécures mélodramatiques...

Remus resta interdit qu'il réduise sa torture intérieure et ses complexes sentiments à une _sinécure mélodramatique_.

- Mais je suis pas amoureux de n'importe quel mec, fit doucement Remus en pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Sirius sourit contre lui, avant de l'embrasser tendrement, caressant son cou du bout des doigts et triturant quelques mèches situées à la base de sa nuque. Lorsqu'ils se reculèrent pour s'observer, Sirius eut un large sourire :

- Je t'avais dit que je serais au-dessus.

Remus s'empourpra.

- On est pas en train de... de... enfin voilà !

- Mais ça n'empêche que je suis au-dessus.

- J'aime bien sentir ton poids contre moi, c'est tout...

- Quelle réplique de gonzesse.

- Va te faire foutre, Sirius Black.

- Okay !

L'interpellé roula sur le flanc et s'éloigna de lui jusqu'à se trouver au bord du lit, à l'exact opposé de Remus, qui papillonna avant de réaliser que l'Animagus l'avait prit au mot et avait sans doute pris la mouche. Il retint à grand-peine un grognement triste et se contenta d'observer la silhouette élancée de Sirius grâce aux rayons lunaires qui dessinaient son contour et découpaient ses courbes qui, Remus devait l'avouer, l'émoustillaient quelque peu.

Plusieurs minutes défilèrent ainsi et Remus soupira en constatant qu'il ne pourrait pas dormir d'un doux sommeil en sachant que Sirius n'était qu'à un mètre de lui et qu'il n'était même pas dans ses bras.

Alors, timidement et discrètement, il se rapprocha de lui et posa maladroitement sa tête contre son épaule et sa main sur son torse nu, parsemé de quelques poils d'ébène légèrement bouclés. En fin de compte, la sensation n'était ni étrange ni désagréable... c'était même plaisant. Il se lova contre lui en silence, dans de légers et perceptibles froissements.

La main de Sirius serra la sienne et il effleura ses lèvres comme pour lui dire bonne nuit, le regard malicieux et victorieux. Remus n'eut pas la force de contredire sa brève victoire, il était trop bien ainsi pour pouvoir se faire rejeter une seconde fois. Il se colla un peu plus à lui et s'aperçut que la sensation d'une peau chaude contre la sienne, même à travers son pyjama, le faisait légèrement suer. Mais ça n'était pas déplaisant. Au contraire, il se sentait merveilleusement à son aise. C'était comme de dormir sous des draps déjà chauds alors que la température ambiante était basse. Mais ça avait quelque chose de réconfortant aussi. D'apaisant.

Même le fait que Sirius ait les pieds froids était quelque chose qu'il aimait ; car pourtant, cela n'avait strictement rien d'agréable, c'était juste des pieds gelés. Mais ce qui était amusant, c'était la façon dont ses pieds frottaient les siens, comme pour en puiser la chaleur. Et écouter la lourde respiration de l'Animagus était tellement agréable que cela en devenait une berceuse.

Oui, il pourrait facilement s'accoutumer à ce que Sirius vienne dans son lit de temps à autre. Il n'était pas désagréable. Loin de là cette idée.

Il se pourrait même que ces petites visites nocturnes soient addictives pour le jeune homme.

_Mais avant de me conforter dans l'idée d'un parfait petit couple, attendons donc demain pour voir ce qu'est une journée dans la peau du petit ami de Sirius Black..._

* * *

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et j'espère recevoir autant de reviews que précédemment ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai surmonté ma "chute" que je ne vais pas rechuté aha. J'ai besoin d'un minimum d'encouragement ou même de reviews un peu vaches. Car n'oubliez pas que sans vous, l'histoire n'existerait pas !  
**


End file.
